The Chosen One
by ladysun36
Summary: The galaxy is in danger. It is up to Katie, Trowa, Tomohoma, and Marron to save it from the destruction the legend long says. But the only way to save the world is to find the legendary moon light sword and the chosen one. Will they be able to do it?
1. The journey begins in the town

The Chosen one  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ok, one thing a lot of you will notice in my story is that my grammar is absolutely terrible. Well, I really do not excel in English, but I love writing stories and I really wasn't going to show anybody until I agreed to one friend reading it and she blackmailed me to put it on here * sweat drop * don't I have such great friends. Anyway, forget the grammar I was planning on editing it after I'm finished with it. Anyway just sit back and enjoy this story with out the worries of grammar mistakes. (You can tell I've had one person yell at me for this)  
  
CAUTION: If you write a bad review about this. I couldn't care less.  
  
Story:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The journey begins in the town...  
  
"The legend..." A man whispered softly to himself in an infinite space room, full of stars and galaxies with never ending proportions. In the center of it a man sat in a black cloak, sitting with his legs crossed, as if he were sitting on a hard surface. In front of him stood a blue flame shining off a bright white light. As the man sat there in his black cloak you could not see any part of his body, but his piercing water like blue eyes. "A blade of beauty and power... A light of strength and grace... A child full of strength... Will save the world from his fate..." The man paused for a few seconds and stared at the fire "I must find the Moon Light Sword and The Chosen One before it's too late and the world's fate is sealed... Genity, you will not win no matter how much you try..." He began to stand up slowly first to his knees and then to his feet. Suddenly a puff of gray smoke appeared, slowly spiral up his body wrapping his whole body in smoke as the man and the blue  
flame just disappear...  
  
It is the year 2000, the time is not like what it is today, it is still like colonial times. The world is full of magic and mystical creatures. And evil and good still fight a never-ending battle that could almost never be won.  
  
The light had been shining through the windows like crystals that day. A girl splashed water on her face and looked in an old mirror. As she looked in the mirror she began to watch herself closely. Her eyes were as green as emerald and her hair a thick dark brown with a beauty for the ages to see with a body that could be no more then twenty-one. Her servant was standing no more then ten feet behind her. He was a man with brown spiky hair and eyes that were a chest nut brown and his body was thin. He was a young hansom man that could be passed off as a delicacy of a man for young women. He was clearly a man of understanding and reasoning, no more then the mere sight of him could prove this.  
  
"The days have been long here, I feel the few days we have been here have been quite peaceful, but I fear we have over stayed are welcome and we should be off. Shall we be away my lady?" The boy said  
  
"Trowa! You know I don't want to be called that. How many times have I told you I want to be called Katie. I don't act or dress like anybody with beauty for it is not a concern of mine. The love of a good fight settles me quite well and dresses are something I don't desire to wear. I can't exactly be called a lady or a mistress." She exclaimed. Trowa smirked as he bowed.  
  
"Yes Mistress Katie." Katie turns her head slowly and stares at him with a mean look.  
  
"Cute! Nor the less we should leave. I agree we have over stayed are welcome just a bit. But it clearly reminds me of the house I grew up in, before the war of this time had been brought out, before the conclusion of it." She paused and then looked at Trowa "Anyway that was several years ago we are far past that and must only hold are head's high for the future we seek."  
  
"How long until you expect are journey will be over?"  
  
"To me Trowa I feel it is not an adventure we seek anymore, but a daily part of living. We have been traveling for months on foot. I've grown to like it. For the journey and friends we have met have made this trip worth it. I feel that we should keep it up not only for entertainment but for we really have no real home to live."  
  
"I see your point. I shall look forward to it." They grabbed their stuff and began to leave the abandoned cabin they had been staying at for the last few days.  
  
"Quite a good cabin I see no reason why anybody would flee it. Who ever built it was quite good with tools." Katie exclaimed as she got on the last of the equipment on a black horse. A horse with black rich hair and violet blackish eyes. "Ok just hold still Cleo." She tied down the rest of the stuff to the black horse and feed her an apple. Katie had been wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a light purple shirt and a dark blue denim jacket, and a sword strapped to her side. Trowa, wearing just as dark gray shirt and a pair of very tight light brown jeans.  
  
The wind blew threw their hair and Katie listened to the sound of it and pointed into the direction of where it was heading. With that the two began walking off in the horizon through the thick patch of woods that lay before them. Katie and Trowa both walked along side Cleo and Katie walked holding Cleo's reins.  
  
"I heard that there was a town just a few miles up here when we were back in Violet town, perhaps we should stop and buy a new supply of food there and perhaps do a few jobs for some gold."  
  
"What was the name of the town that you heard?"  
  
"Platin, it should be just about ten miles in the direction were heading."  
  
"I feel we are fine on gold pieces right now, but food we do need more of. Maybe we shall stop for it."  
  
"Alright," as the two kept walking. It had been quiet and calm when suddenly Katie came to a sudden stop, "What is it?" Trowa looked at her with a tense look.  
  
"Shh!" she listened around her to the trees. Suddenly three strange men came jumping out of the trees.  
  
"What is this! More victims to clam! YAY! This time there's a lady to rape as well! Then again I can't tell if that is a lady considering her clothing she's wearing passes her off is no more then a man!" All three laughed. Katie lowered her eyebrows getting pissed.  
  
"Arggg I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear that!!! Who the hell might you three be?!"  
  
"Well isn't it quite obvious we happen to be the three best thieves of Platin. We steal from those coming in and out of the town and kill them for the use of their insides for gold!" Another one said. They were three men all of which had black hair and faces full of ugliness that the gods themselves gave to them for the acts of wrongdoing. Katie smirked a bit and gave a rather small smile.  
  
"Is that so. Do you really think I'll let you kill us? I've seen dogs who could looked better and fought better then you!" Katie said Trowa watching silently being calm.  
  
"Dogs?!" one man cried  
  
"Ha! This so called babe thinks she can handle the likes of us!"As all three of them laughed.  
  
"I don't make assumptions. So I'm warning you don't try me. The gods must look down upon you three, maybe it's time to show you what you really are." She pulls out the sword from her side.  
  
"You think you can kill us with just that sword we have daggers that shall crawl through your skin like leaches."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." As the man goes straight forward with his dagger  
  
"AHHHH DIEEEEE!" His aim a normal man could not dodge, but as the sword and dagger clanged together, it showed she was no ordinary woman. "I see you are quite a bit of a challenge but you could be no match for me." He said, as he stood back and went after her hard with his dagger. Katie ends up jumped back and jumped forward again slicing him in half with her sword. The man fell to the ground, and the man's eyes laid open staring off into nowhere. He was now lying in two halves in a pool of blood surrounding him for several feet radius. The man was no more he had died in an instant. Katie jumped down to the ground, her sword had a clean blade from slicing him so quickly as she grasped the handle of it. Her back was turned from the man and she was now facing the two other men. She smirked.  
  
"Sorry but you could not be called a challenge. Like I said I have seen dogs more challenging then you." She looked up at the two men as they looked with a look of terror and just fled as fast as they could.  
  
"You went quite easy on them."  
  
"They were no challenge they only acted like a challenge. The man should have listened and not to the greed that owned him. I wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't of been so evil." She put her sword away and they headed back down the path. It was only a matter of time until they heard laughter. A man spoke with joy in his voice.  
  
"I saw it for myself it was a girl who fought with the strength of a hundred men and a hundred swords the three can no longer bother us anymore! We are free of the thieves! The corpus one of the men lies in two halves in the middle of the forest!" Men, Women and Children all celebrated. Trowa and Katie finally reached the town. They saw the people of joy and entered in trying not to be noticed. When finally they stopped in front of somebody.  
  
"Sir, can you please tell me the joy of this happy town. We just entered so we have no idea if it's a festival or not." The man was an over weight individual with a black mustache and black hair.  
  
"Three major thieves of the town have become a laughing stock to the people." The man exclaimed. "They were evil men who stole from you no matter what. Nobody could hold themselves up to them. We just got word that one of are good men saw a woman described much like yourself, destroy one of the men by slicing him in half. If anything that woman is considered a god sent to us." Both of them listened and Trowa's face tensed. `I thought there was another life force out there' Trowa thought.  
  
"Thank you," Katie said  
  
"Your welcome." Said the man as they walked away.  
  
"Are you going to tell them that you were the one who destroyed the man?" Trowa asked  
  
"No, we have no need for publicity if anything we should pick up some food and possibly spend the night I don't think we really need the people surrounding us." Trowa smirked quietly and they kept walking. As they walked with Cleo through the town stopping at local food market.  
  
"So what can I do for you two?" Trowa and Katie bought some food and headed off.  
  
"It's getting dark I feel we should find a place to settle for the night. The town's people are settling down as well. We should find an inn or a motel." Katie looked into the stars at the sky. A man with blue piercing eyes and short blue hair walked up to the two.  
  
"Excuse me madam. I couldn't help but here about your problem finding a place to stay. If you would like we do have a room back at a house where I serve a good wizard. If you would like to come and stay with us for a night it would be relatively cheap. It would only be about 2 gold pieces."  
  
"Please sir can we stay with you? Will only be here for a night." Trowa asked. The man lowered his head a bit  
  
"Come" the man said as he lead them.  
  
"But sir just tell me just what's your name?" The man turned around  
  
"Oh pardon me, my name is Tomohoma. The wizard I serve name is Marron, I'm his only servant. We have a couple of rooms' open. For my master got hurt just a few months back and we can not work. Please if we could go to my master now it is getting dark."  
  
"Come on Cleo." As she grabbed the horse strap and Katie, Trowa, Tomohoma, and Cleo walking down the street as the stars began to light up like a million candles across the heavens. 


	2. The Legend

1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
The legend….  
  
Tomohoma pulled up to the cottage just outside the town. The cottage lied just outside the town, you could not see the town from there but it was close enough to hear the villages rich sound of people laughing and talking well during the festival.  
  
"Here we have come to the cabin shall we go in." Tomohoma exclaimed  
  
"Gladly" and with those words Katie tied up Cleo and put the supplies down in a safe place. Tomohoma opened the door to the cottage.  
  
"Marron were back." As a man who sat in a corner by a fire got up.  
  
"Welcome back," Marron was a man who wore a long white clock. He had long, thick, rich black hair that went down to his knees with grace and his skin was pale but his looks were as beautiful as a woman's charm. He looked at Katie and Trowa. "I see you've brought visitors."  
  
"Yes they are customers."  
  
"Please sir if we could stay just for a night or two. We are simply people who travel around city to city looking for nothing but are journey." Trowa said. Marron looked at them and walked over limping heavily looking like something had happened. Katie tried not to notice this fact for she didn't want to be rude. Marron came close to her and stared looking in her big emerald green eyes. Katie just looked at him and *blink blink *.  
  
"Your eyes are clear and not full of hate and greed. Yes you may stay here for few gold pieces. Please can you tell me your names." With that he grabs her hand and kissed it out of respect.  
  
"Thank you sir. My name is Katie and my servant name is Trowa." Katie said  
  
"I shall make us some tea. You three can talk." Tomohoma went off into the kitchen. All three of them sat down.  
  
"So what brings you two to Platin."  
  
"The honest truth we were just trying to pass through and buy some foods. But the crowds with the three thieves being a laughing stock made it quiet difficult to do this so we had to stop."  
  
"Yes, I heard the people's laughing three major thieves are no more. Mortals really could not stand up to them. I never ran into them though so I never had this problem. The mistress they described was much like your self though. I could hear the man well I tried to keep myself at peace today."  
  
"Huh? I really don't see what you would be talking about were just simple people."  
  
"Rubbish, the sword you wear and your eyes told me in the beginning it was you. There's no use denying it it's impossible to."  
  
"I'm afraid you are right. But please sir were just trying to be simple people. If every person knew that my lady was strong there would be too many men wanting to challenge her." Trowa added  
  
"Your secret will always be a secret don't worry I'm not one to tell the world about people with special abilities. If I did me being a sorcerer would be revealed."  
  
"Thank you sir. You already have been to kind to us." Katie exclaimed.  
  
"It is nothing," He tried getting up but had a hard time to "maybe I should help Tomohoma." He began to fall but Katie caught him. "Thank you."  
  
"Please sir you must tell me what happened to you. Age could not be an issue you have the face of a young man no more then a few years older then me. Please tell me what happened to you and please sit down before you hurt yourself." Marron sat back down.  
  
"The pain has been with me for several months now. It hurts like fire tearing through my skin and flesh. I was in a battle with a powerful wizard who ambition was nothing more but to take over the Earth and to in slave the people for his own greed. He is a blacken sole with no real emotions he's feed on his greed. HE is an evil beast of pain."  
  
"A man who wants to take over the world. Trowa looked tensed  
  
"Yes, it all has to do with a legend. This man is looking to destroy me for I am looking for The Chosen One the only one who can destroy the evil in this world."  
  
"The Chosen One? Please tell me what this legend is about."  
  
"The say the legend will be best in place when it comes time for the battle. A battle the gods themselves will try there best to stop. No moral can go into it and come out of it alive."  
  
"The battle? What battle?"  
  
"The battle of good verses evil of who will finally win and take over the world. The legend deals with a girl and a sword of magic. A blade of beauty and power. A light of strength and grace. A child full of strength will save the world from it's fate. Meaning that the legend tells about a sword called The Moon Light Sword it has the power and light to bring down any kind of evil that stands in it's path. But this sword can only be controlled by one person."  
  
"Only one out of this whole world?"  
  
"Yes, one she holds the strength alone to use the sword. The sword it self is quiet powerful but when used with The Chosen One it comes to be a power that the heavens can't stop we can only hope they have a good soul."  
  
"I see and as long as your searching for that person and they don't know it the wizard is going to want to destroy you so that The Chosen One never figures out their identity." Trowa added.  
  
"Preciously"  
  
"Please sir, can you tell me the name of the sorcerer?" Katie asked  
  
"Please call me Marron. The sorcerer name is Genity." Trowa's face tensed "He is one of the most powerful but evil sorcerers that ever existed. He sold his soul to Lucifer for more power."  
  
"Yes, after his battle with Genity I found him laying hurt in a forest he was close to death. It was a miracle that he survived. We've been running from him for months now. Looking for The Moon Light Sword is are biggest priority." Tomohoma said as he brought in 4 cups of tea on a silver tray. He handed each person a cup.  
  
"Thank you" Marron said as his weak pale hands grabbed the cup. His hands shaking just quiet a bit well grabbing the cup, "I'm afraid that my magic has gotten weak. I can't do anymore sorcery until I am fully healed. My bones have never been more damaged. After I am fully healed Tomohoma and I am planning to go look for the sword and the child." Trowa takes a sip of the tea.  
  
"Mmm quiet good."  
  
"Thank you it's my own recipe."  
  
"How exactly will you know who The Chosen One is and where do you know where The Moon Light Sword is. There are millions of swords and people in this world is there a way to tell."  
  
"The time will come, the person will reveal themselves without knowing who they are. Then a blast of energy will shoot out of their body depending on who it is it will be a shot at good or evil. If the person is pure and is revealed in the sight of evil, evil will surely destroy them no questions asked. It's taken us years to figure out where thee sword would be hidden from the legend. We've narrowed it down to The Crystal Mountains."  
  
"But doesn't a powerful dragon live there?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is the only way to save the world."  
  
"Then we shall join you!" Katie exclaimed  
  
"What?" Trowa looks up at her.  
  
"Yes, I eel we should join you. We have been only looking for adventure for months but this is no longer deals with an adventure this deals with the world and all of mankind. I would refuse just to sit back and watch it happen." Marron smiled at her comment.  
  
"Your soul is quiet beautiful. And your eyes show your strength I would be more then honored for you to join us Katie. But you must understand, until then you need to keep patience as your virtue and work like any other family member of a house. Until I am healed. I feel it shall take only a month and then I would like a week to practice my magic up. The traveling distance it's self you will want to get ready for. But I feel the more the merrier."  
  
"Yes, I promise you Marron we shall destroy the evil one with you." Marron smiled.  
  
"Even though I am only a servant I know I have to do this. Yet, it's not a matter of that. I am quiet excited myself."  
  
"Trowa, you are much more then a servant to me I want you to know that you are a best friend and a loyal companion. I hope you realize that. If anything I want you to make your own discussion on this no matter what. And I be glad for you to join me on the adventure we had been seeking to turn into a mission."  
  
"No matter what I shall join you." Trowa said  
  
"Not many people would be brave enough to go you do realize this. Death is a bit high for a none sorcerer." Marron said  
  
"Yes we are aware of this but the world is in stack no matter what we must help."  
  
"Thank you." As Marron pale skin smiled at this remark. 


	3. The Sacrint Family

1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
1.2 The Sacrint family  
  
The sun rose on the sleepy village, Katie and Trowa sound a sleep in there own beds as they slept in the same room. The sun came through the window like hot scarlet fire, as the early sun glisten on Trowa's eye lids and woke him up from a sound yet meaningful slumber. Trowa opened his eyes. He began to look around the room; it was no more than ten feet by teen feet. On each side of the room were two nice beds and on the perpendicular side stood a door, on the other side was a window that let you see as far as your eyes could travel. He looks over to Katie who was sound a sleep. Trowa pulled the covers back and sat up to see the morning's gray, bright sky greet him.  
  
"I feel it is going to rain today." He got up and walked out the door closing it quietly behind him. He began walking down the hall, paying close attention to the wood working of the house, "remarkable, definitely something a sorcerer would own." His pupils just moving around the hall. He reached the living room of the house he noticed Marron who sat in a corner in front of a warm fire. "Your quite up early Marron."  
  
"This is how I get up every morning now a days." He looks back at Trowa and tried getting up, "The pain in my chest great so great at night I can't sleep." Trowa looks at him with a tense look.  
  
"Please, can you show me the areas where you are injured." Marron dropped his head a bit and pulled back part of his cloak. Under there were flesh wounds scars with giant hideously sized scabs. Ones running from front to back with a deep red flesh wound color.  
  
"These are the marks the sorcerer left me. You can already see scars being left in the places that once stood marks." Trowa came closer  
  
"Please, hold still." He laid his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. A flaming large blue light of energy came out of his hands. Marron's eyes widen and his mouth opened. The marks from his upper body began to disappear.  
  
"That's amazing." Trowa finished healing him and begins to fall over. Just before hitting the ground Marron catches him.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"I'm sorry after that spell my body becomes weak for a few hours. My mistress doesn't know but I am part of the Sacrint family. The family that created the healing magic's. My mistress doesn't know I'm a sorcerer I wish you kept it as a secret. Just like you I to am running. I've been serving under Katie's family ever since she was a teenager. She's about the same age as me. But still sorcerer killers are after me. For years I have been hiding and not using my magic but in this case I can't bear to see a man suffer."  
  
"How can I ever repay you." Marron just stared into his tired deep eyes.  
  
"Please let me just rest." As Trowa's head dropped and his eyes slowly closed to fall a sleep.  
  
"Thank you Trowa." Marron whispered. Marron grabbed Trowa's tired body and carried him into the back room. He opened the door he saw Katie a sleep in another bed. He put Trowa down and put the covers up to his neck. "You may rest my friend." Katie opened her eyes. She sat up and began to yawn.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Good morning." Marron smiled at her  
  
"What are you doing up?" *yawn *  
  
"I've been up for quite a while. Your friend was doing me a favor."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Huh? What did he do?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Marron went smiling out of the room. Katie just sat up from the soft white pillows that she had been sleeping on.  
  
"…………………………Huh?" A giant invisible question mark came above her head. She just looked at Trowa. "Ok, he should be up by now and he's just acting happy considering has those wounds…………….. What the hell is going on?!……………. Forget it there are some things I don't want to know." Katie gets up and puts her cloths on.  
  
"I see the servant is quite powerful himself." Tomohoma said from the corner of the room.  
  
"Tomohoma?" he began walking over from the corner  
  
"I saw the whole thing. So the man is part of a powerful family."  
  
"Yes, but keep his name a secret I don't see why he would not like Katie knowing. But then again there are forces of magic that will do anything just for a piece of information so I guess it is for the best."  
  
"So, now that he has healed you, when do we leave the The Crystal Mountains."  
  
"One month from now."  
  
"So soon why?"  
  
"I feel we should. It wont take me long to rebuild my magic, Trowa gave me power that no other man can give. I know his family quite well the Sacrint's… His family is formed the powerful healing magic's…… Of god himself."  
  
"God?!"  
  
"He comes from a family of many healers. After the war broke out a lot of evil sorcerers went after the family. I did hear that one of them did flee I heard it had been a young man. Who it was, was a clue to me. The sorcerers would kill him if it hurts god in anyway."  
  
"So that's the family."  
  
"Yes, but Katie wont know anything about it. She was too young when Trowa had fled. I doubt she would know anything." Katie walks out of her room.  
  
"Marron Tomohoma, may I please ask what is with Trowa. He doesn't seem to be himself. I've never seen him sleep this long."  
  
"Don't worry about him. He just was up extremely late last night."  
  
"But for him to fall a sleep after he's gotten up he's never done that not even after an house of sleep. And I remember seeing him coming to bed last night. I was up for a second and I fell back to sleep. It doesn't make any since to me."  
  
"You don't have to worry about Trowa he's fine." Tomohoma said  
  
"For some reason it doesn't feel right to me and for some reason it just feels like something that would make me fall under a trick. Yet my instincts tell me to trust you two men. I've never had a doubt with my instincts. My mother taught me never to doubt your instincts and they've been good to me so far. So I believe you but I still have my doubts. Then again I'm one to make things like this." Katie sits down.  
  
"I understand, you haven't been with us for twenty-four hours." Marron said  
  
"Can I make you some tea?" Tomohoma said  
  
"Yes, can you please." Tomohoma walks off into the Kitchen. Marron smiles.  
  
"If anything I feel you should be practicing your sword fighting for a month."  
  
"Why a month?"  
  
"I feel I shall be healed by then. And my magic is fairly quick to learn again since I already know it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, you should go tidy your room a bit." Katie smiled  
  
"Sure why not." Katie stands up and turns around, "tell Tomohoma to put my tea on the table and that I will be out soon."  
  
"I shall," Katie walks down at the end of the hallway and into her room. She stares at Trowa for a few seconds. "I wonder…" She turns around and begins to make her bed. Tomohoma came in the room.  
  
"You can leave the tea on the table she will be back soon."  
  
"Yes" An hour passes and Trowa opens his light brown eyes. He squints well sitting up, the sun burning his eyes like a million candles. Trowa turned his head as he heard noises coming from outside  
  
"YAHHHH!" cling cling "YAHHH!" POW. Trowa stood up and began walking to the window. He began looking outside there Katie was training. She was slapping her sword against trees knocking them down by just a couple of hits. Trowa smirked and walks out the room. Marron was staring out window watching the trees plummet to the ground.  
  
"She's quite good." The light hit his pale white skin and his eyes lay on the trees that had fallen.  
  
"Yes, she was taught quite well, she has a sword ability that could take out one of King Authors Knights." Katie jumps up and onto one tree and off of it taking her sword slicing it in half. She lands and waits a few seconds for the top part of the tree to fall. Branches, leaves, and sawdust filled a large portion of the area. She begins to breathe heavy and wipes the sweat from her face. She puts the sword back.  
  
"It looks to me like she might take a break." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Please Trowa can you tell me more about the family you come from?"  
  
"As you know I am from the Sacrint family. I come from a long line of priests and healers. God himself gave us the power to use are souls for nothing, but good. In this way he gave us the healing magics. The only healing magic's ever created. Lord Genity himself heard about are families fortune and came to kill my whole family."  
  
"Lord Genity? That's who was after you?"  
  
"Yes, I remember the flesh wounds of my mother and father, the vortex that he threw my uncle into, my sisters stab wounds. It's all a memory that's still a live." Trowa closed his eyes and began to have a flash back…  
  
A man and slowly fell to the ground. Their insides lay in a puddle of blood and mud, the heart of each victim still beating as it slowly died down to nothing. Blood still pumping out of their bodies slowly killing them.  
  
A boy gasped as his eyes widen in the sight of the victims who lie dead in front of him. The boy was Trowa, but much younger, he was no more then the age of eight with, nothing was different from him then the present time of himself, but his eyes were bigger and his cheeks were of that as a little boy.  
  
"MOTHER! FATHER!" He cried as the sight of his parents scared him. To him his eyes laid on a million burning hells as he jumped to his feet and ran to his parents. "MOTHER! FATHER!" He stood over them in shock for a few seconds and fell to his knees. Tears fell to his eye's as he held each of his parent's corps up in his hands "Mother… Father… Why?"  
  
Suddenly a shadow hovered over him and Trowa just starred at the ground, starring at the dark evil shadow, afraid to look up. The man above him began to laugh uncontrollably. Trowa began to look up in fear with his eyes still as wide as a chest nut. A shadow like black cloak stood above Trowa.  
  
"Why are you shocked boy? You know you shall die with them. HA HA HA!" He kept laughing as Trowa eye's stayed full of fear. "You boy shall never see the light of day EVER AGAIN!" The man began to laugh terribly again. Trowa gasped as the fear from his eyes glistened. The man stopped and started at Trowa for a few seconds and smirked. He lift his hands up slowly and put his arms straight out to his sides. Slowly needle type items poked from all of his body, but his head. Faster and faster the needles that were sticking out of his body turned into daggers. Millions of daggers all coming from his flesh, all pointing straight for Trowa. Trowa was frozen by his fear, from head to toe Trowa was paralyzed. "I shall destroy EVERY SACRINT ALIVE!" He laughed strongly and bold well the daggers flew aiming for a section in Trowa's heart. Faster and faster the daggers came flying, daggers so strong that not even a brick wall could stop them. Trowa stayed completely paralyzed well death waited by his side.  
  
Suddenly moments just before the daggers slashed into his body he found himself being hurled through the air being held by a young girl.  
  
"TROWA!!!" She screamed, Genity stared at the girl in shock as Trowa's back was smashed into the hard rocky ground. Trowa's eye's began to look up slowly. The girl looked up as well and smiled softly at Trowa. Her hair was fine blond hair, with semi pale skin and beautiful detailed pine green eye's. Her clothing was a long pink dress with megenta colored strips facing vertical. The upper part was megenta with megenta lace. The head band she wore was megenta and pink also but with a daisy sticking out the side. She starred into Trowa's eyes and smiled gently at him. When all of a sudden all of the daggers collided with her back. "AHHHH!" She screamed quenching at the pain terribly.  
  
"Ca… Ca… CATRINA!" Trowa's sister laid over him as he look as the blood soaked up by her dress fell to Trowa's hands and slowly trickled to the ground.  
  
"Tr… Tr… Trowa, please… Run!" She struggled saying well whispering to Trowa.  
  
"What?" He blinked a few times "Catrina, no I'm not leaving you behind. Please don't give up now."  
  
"Trowa listen to me before Genity kills you to!"  
  
"No, you can make it through this please."  
  
"NO TROWA! The thousand stabs of death shall be the cause of my final rest."  
  
"Catrina…" He whispered.  
  
"Just run." She whispered softly as her head slowly dropped. Trowas eye's went wide as he watched her soul get up and take Death's hand as they both walked slowly into a bright light. And the daisy from Catrina's head band fell to the ground and began to whither up and die.  
  
"Catrina…" He whispered as tear's trickled down his face without control.  
  
Genity smirked "What a touching moment… For me… Stupid girl really, died in vein, don't worry boy you'll see her in hell with you." Trowa's eye's grew strongly aggressive as he slowly stood up and looked in Genity's soulless eye's.  
  
"I shall use the strength of god when I get older and have the strength to destroy you." Genity laughed terribly again.  
  
"YOU?! HA! FOOLISH BOY! FALL TO YOUR KNEES!" Trowa turned around and ran I know I'm not strong enough yet, but I swear Catrina I will not let your death be vein… Catrina I love you… I just wish I could of saved you… I shall return when I am strong and destroy the beast of your death… The ides of evil shall fall I swear it… he thought. Genity began to shoot blue spheres of burning energy at Trowa, as he kept missing and caught the forest on fire as it burned like a million hells…  
  
The flash back ended and Trowa opens his eyes talking about the flash back to Marron.  
  
"I ran for hours without stopping. It was almost as if I could feel Lord Genity's breath running down my neck. I finally found a cave and waited in there for days. Luckily I found a clear stream way in the back of the cave and lived off that. I've been running ever since." Marron just stood there. He lowered his head a bit and closed his eyes.  
  
"I see… So your whole family is died?"  
  
"Yes, no one is left but me." 


	4. The Living Dead

1 Chapter 4  
  
1.1 The Living Dead…  
  
The sun glisten against the house, spectrum crystals lay everywhere. Tomohoma and Katie both waited patiently for Marron, outside, each leaning against trees.. Marron sat quietly in the middle of the forest meditating.  
  
"What could he possibly be doing out there? He's gone so far I can't see him." Katie questioned "He's been out there for hours. Shall I go check on him?"  
  
"No, Marron's work is important to him, we must not disturb him."  
  
"But what could he be working on."  
  
"You shall know in a minute."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Marron stood up, keeping his eyes shut, he put his hands in a perpendicular bisector to his face and swooshed them apart. A Phoenix flew directly out of his hands and away.  
  
"Tomohoma?"  
  
"Duck!" The bird flew straight in the direction of Katie's skull.  
  
"AHH!" She cried. She dodged the bird as fast as she could until it flew over her head and disappeared in thin air. Katie stood back up, "I'm guessing he was working on a spell?"  
  
"Precisely"  
  
"I'm sorry that I almost harmed you next time I'll aim in the other direction." The both turned around to see Marron standing by a tree. He began to walk over to them.  
  
"Tis nothing," Marron walks into the house and grabs a book from the book shelf and a quail from the table. He opens the book to a certain page and puts a check mark by a title. "What are you marking?"  
  
"I have mastered a spell, I must move onto the next challenge."  
  
"So those are spell books?"  
  
"Yes," Tomohoma leaned against the doorway. Suddenly Katie hears a ruffling amongst the trees. A tense look grew over her face and she grasp her hand to the handle of her sword.  
  
"Hmm… Shh!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Silence," they all stood quietly, Katie walked slowly outside and stared at the branches of the trees. "HUH?!" She jumps quickly out of the way as a dagger flinches out of the sky and into the ground where Katie had been standing. She pulls her sword out quickly and jumps up to chop a branch off of the tree. "YAHHH!" The tree branch fell rapidly to the ground and a man jumps off before the tree branch can even land. The man had red eyes and midnight blue messy hair with a red diamond shaped ruby on his forehead. Marron stood in shock. How come I couldn't since his life energy? Marron thought. "WHO ARE YOU!" Katie cried. The man just smirked and lashed his sword at her. Cling cling cling the swords smashed together horribly. Katie fought as hard as she could, but the man pinned her down well she fought to keep her ground. Sweat drops ran from her fore head well thrusting her sword against his "MARRON! FREEZE HIM!"  
  
"I can't he has no life force!"  
  
"WHAT!" She kept thrusting his sword against his, the man was in the perfect position to slice her neck if her sword were to move. I have to do something. I can't just sit here. Katie thought. The man grabs a dagger from his pocket with his free hand and begins to lash down the dagger aiming for her chest. "Argg, GO BACK TO HELL YOU DEMON!" kicking him off with all her strength. She jumps back up onto her feet and lashes her sword at him. Cling cling the swords thrashed horribly again, "YYYAAAHHH!" She cries well she kneels down swooping her leg around his and pinning him to the ground. "DIE!" as she thrusts her sword straight for his neck and stops right at his neck. The tip of her sword lay on his neck. "Tell me who you are and who sent you!" The man smirked and slowly went to a laugh.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" Katie yelled well the man kept laughing "SPEAK!" lowering the blade a bit closer to his throat  
  
"Shouldn't you be worried of other matters."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! ANSWER ME!" Tipping the blade a bit closer to his neck well out of anger. The man smirked.  
  
"You can not kill what is already dead, but you can hurt and kill those who have a heart beat."  
  
"What?" The ruby on his forehead flashed an enormous light blinding her.  
  
"AHH!" She steps back several feet trying to regain her sight.  
  
"Katie!" Marron cried, the man gets up and punches her across the face.  
  
"How does it feel!" he punches her in the stomach and then again the face. Katie falls to the ground dropping her sword.  
  
"AH!" She yells as blood comes streaming out of her mouth. A puddle of blood lay on the ground in front of her well her hand feels around for her sword. The man walks over to her and launches his arms up high with his sword in his hands  
  
"DIE!" As he begins to thrust it down aiming for her back. When suddenly just before the sword gets smashed into her back he stops with a tense look and jumps out of the way.  
  
The dagger that the man had thrown to the ground was now stuck on a tree in front of them.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Trowa yelled, he pulls out another dagger and threw it at him again as the man jumps out of the way.  
  
"Hmm… Reinforcements, I'll be back but when I do I shall kill ALL OF YOU!" He throws part of his black cloak over his face and disappears into thin air. Trowa, Marron, and Tomohoma all ran over to Katie.  
  
"Katie, are you ok?" Trowa kneeled down.  
  
"Thanks Trowa," Trowa blushed a bit. "I'm fine, but I'm afraid my sight is not." She looks up at them grinding her teeth well she opens her eyes slowly.. Her sight began to turn back to normal with agony. "You cannot kill those who are already dead?"  
  
"What?" Marron asked  
  
"That's what he said before he blinded me with that hideous light." She begins to stand up with the help of Trowa and Tomohoma on each side. Katie looks up to the sky as a few crows passed. "Already dead?"  
  
A puff of smoke appears as the man that attacked Katie appeared in his black cloak. He stook in the middle of a dark room with a man in a black thrown. The man kneeled down to bow  
  
"Lord Genity, I have word to bring."  
  
"Speak Tarlean," Genity was a man with brown long hair and deceiving brown eyes. He wore a black cloak, the same type of cloak that Death wore himslf.  
  
"I have found your enemy, Marron by tracing his magic."  
  
"No, there were three others with him. I didn't have a the chance."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, but a mortal attacked me. I possiably couldn't get close to him."  
  
"A mortal? THIS IS WHO STOPPED YOU?!"  
  
"This was no ordinary human."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She was stronger than a regular mortal. I came close, but."  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"Another man came out of no where and attacked me."  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"No," Genity smirked.  
  
"Very good Tarlean. So Marron has gone into hiding and in a most obvious place." He stared at Tarlean for a few seconds "Such a weakling. Not being able to fight off two mortals. I thought you were stronger then that."  
  
"But sir please."  
  
"SILENCE!" Your fate is controlled by me I can always kill more an control them."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"SILENCE! A zombie! That's all you are!,"  
  
"Sir wait!"  
  
"No more!" he swooshed his hand infront of his face and Tarlean's body was covered in flames.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" He cried as he fell to the ground screaming.  
  
"NOBODY FAILS ME! I shall destroy the four of them myself."  
  
"AHHH!!!!" As he burned up into resting corps. No longer a zombie nor a human…  
  
"Marron, I shall kill you before the good has a chance to win."  
  
Marron sat his desk well looking through some books with Katie standing right next to them.  
  
"he said you can not kill those who don't have a heart beat, but you can harm and kill those that do. Do you have any idea what that means?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"What could possibly be dead and walking?" Tomohoma questioned.  
  
"I'm afraid this is this is Genity's work."  
  
"Are you sure?" Katie turned around with a shock look  
  
"Yes," Marron turns to a certain page in a green thick book, "The Zombie." Marron point to the title.  
  
"The Zombie? What on Earth is a zombie." Marron put on his reading glasses  
  
"It says it was created by the dark magics several thousands of years ago. It says that a sorcerer that attains this ability has the power resurrect the dead and use them as slaves. As long as the sorcerer killed that person."  
  
"That's hidious!"  
  
"Resurrect? The souls don't even have a chance to rest." Tomohoma face grew tense.  
  
"As long as they are living zombies, Genity has complete control, until he feels they should be burned. The living dead are much like you and me, but a heartbeat does not exist and they are controled."  
  
"That monster!" Katie tensing her face and grinding her teeth. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"That's the problem!" Katie turned to Tomohoma's eyes "Were not sure if we hae the strength to beat him. Genity is a powerful wizard, you must never under estimate him! He's killed millions and enslaved thousands for entertainment. Marron was just lucky to come out of the fight with his flesh attached." Katie just starred at Tomohoma for a few seconds.  
  
"I do not under estimate him at all if that's what you think, but a man of such hell cannot live in this world. He can live in the burning hells of Pluto for all I care, but not here! Not with millions of souls in danger!" Katie pulls out her sword and points the tip and Tomohoma and lays the tip of the blade on Tomohoma's chest. "The flames of god's strength, piercing Lucifer's flesh, shall be the down fall of evil and the angles awaken rejoice." Katie went walking out of the house.  
  
"But." Marron put an arm in front of Tomohoma before he could argue with her.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"But."  
  
"Nomore, she shall fight for good. If she truly does it for that then I'm sure god shall help her." I know your planning your attack Genity… I shall find away to not let you win… Let the ides of war rain upon the Earth as men's blood, as the final battle shall soon begin. The Moon Light Sword is the gift from god you will not capture. 


	5. The Falling of a Kingdom

1.1 Chapter 5  
  
1.2 The falling of a Kingdom…  
  
Genity sat on his thrown well thousands of servants stood thirteen feet away from the front of it. Pitful fools… I need more men with the strength of a knighted mortal… He thought with a extreme tense look  
  
"Christopher, step forward!" Genity shouted. People parted to the side as a man with yellow thick hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore steel armor, chain mail, a blue cape, and a sword on his side. Christopher walked in front of Genity.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Christopher, is it true that you once worked for King Authur himself?"  
  
"Yes my lord, 'tis true. I worked as one of King Authurs loyal knights. Until I told King Author that he shall fall along with his kingdom. After such he threw me out of the kingdom never to return. Afterwards, I met up with you and your disciples"  
  
"You are one of my best men and one of the strongest and I thank you for that, but at the moment I need to ask you for something."  
  
"Ask away my lord."  
  
"I need information on King Author and his army. I feel they can be quite a good use for me."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Trumpets roared though out a kingdom. Men in armor surrounded the castle as men lifted the gate. Another man blew threw his trumpet, a different tune then what anybody else had been playing, after the sweet tune he lowered the trumpet from his lips and put his trumpet to his side.  
  
"ALL HALE KING AUTHUR!" People began cheering loudly as he rode slowly in on a horse. The crown he wore had beautiful diamonds, rubies, emeralds, gold, and sapphires and his robe was made from the finest red velvet. He rode in waving to the people as he pulls up to the castle front gates. He jumps off the horse and walks up slowly to the door of the castle.  
  
"How was your trip sir?" One of the knights ask  
  
"It went quite well. Scottland declared pieces between us and we have put all disputes beside us."  
  
"Very good sir." The knights turned to the door and put his hand up to his mouth. "OPEN THE CASTLE GATES!" The echo shouted through the castle. Ten solders all lined up side to side as the gate rose in front of King Authur and the knight. The gate squeaked as it slowly went up until it came to a stop. King Authur smiled and he walked in. Knights lined up next to the red rolled out carpet that lead up to his thrown.  
  
The thrown was eight feet tall. It's legs were four feet in height each and the back was four feet in length, the seat was two feet in depth. The back and seat is filled with red velvet padding and the frame of the back, seat, and legs were made of gold, zinc, nickel, and copper. King Authur just watched his thrown and smiled.  
  
"You men deprt, I would like to go to the castle balcony to shout to the people that their war is over."  
  
"Yes sir," a man next to him said as he led him to the balcony. King Authur walked to edge of the cement balcony as he rest his hands on the rail and looked out. He smiled and looked out with his short white hair and his strong brown eyes. The people shout and roared as slowly all the crowd quite down.  
  
"PEOPLE OF ENGLAND!" He shout with all his might "WE ARE NO LONGER ENEMYS WITH SCOTTLAND! MY DEAR PEOPLE OF ENGLAND WE ARE AT PEACE WITH SCOTTLAND! ARE LONG WAR IS OVER!!" The people roared and cheered as they cried of peace and joy. King Authur just stared at the people with happiness.  
  
The people cheered and cheered for hours. Boys and girls, the young and the old, the rich and the poor all came together to celebrate.  
  
Hours passed when suddenly CRASH CRASH! Dark black clouds formed in the distance slowly floating to the town. Lightening threw it self to the ground like six inch hail stones on Jupiter. Winds began to blow strong, strong and strong they grew, as a clear day went from a dark day. The clouds roared as millions of demons came flying through the air as they picked up people screaming in terror, tossing them against the walls and sucking their souls out as food. Dropping the corps as nothing more then mere rag dolls.  
  
Ravines beasts filled the area and one by one slottered people.  
  
"Sir, the kingdom is under attack!" A knight said. King Authur tried to stay calm and give out orders.  
  
"Send the royal guard out." Genity came out of the clouds and looked at the people below.  
  
"Make them suffer! And leave no survivors!" Beasts, demons, zombies, and much more came out. King Authur slowly stepped to the balcony to see his kingdom being destroyed. The king's horrified face turned around.  
  
"SEND THE WHOLE ARMY OUT! NOW!!!" The message passed threw the castle. As all the men put on there armor and grabbed their swords.  
  
"Come on men! We've had worse!" One of the knights claimed. When all of the men began to run out of the castle gates and attack Lord Genity's army. "FIGHT! FIGHT!" one person screamed as he began to slam his sword down into one of the beasts shoulders. Just before he hit him the beast caught the blade of his sword and crushed it. The man gasped and was punched in the face. * Cough cough * coughing up blood. The beast again picked him up by the neck and punched his stomach, hard, knocking him twenty-five feet back. The man just tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Get up and fight me you weakling." The beasts low hard voice proclaimed.  
  
"Are night mare was for man kind it's self to lose. I'm afraid the night mare came true." His eye's widen as the beast grabbed his skull and crushed it. Dropping him and letting the blood spill, dieing the grass and letting his soul be taken by Death's hand.  
  
Others of the army made it passed the beasts and went straight for Genity.  
  
"Die you ravines beast!" As one man said as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it for his chest. The arrow flew strong, nothing could stop it… Or so he thought. Suddenly the arrow stopped in mid air and crumbled into a ball and fell to the ground like a brick.  
  
"YOU WEAKLINGS! YOU SHALL FALL TO YOUR KNEES!" Genity laughed as the men tried to attack Genity. Christopher began to appear along side with him, fully armed, as the young yellow haired boy walked slowly, well walking in mid air, to where King Authur stood. He jumped infront of him.  
  
"Christopher!" The king yelled as he looked into his blue eyes. Christopher smirked.  
  
"You didn't listen to me did you," he pulled out his sword and look deeply in the King's eyes. "I told you your Kingdom shall fall."  
  
"Christopher what are you doing?"  
  
"I've picked the side that's going to win. The said you told me I should be on. It's the falling of a Kingdom and THE RISING OF HELL!" Christopher charged at him and stabbed his chest "DIE!" The King's eye's went wide at the pain. "I want you to suffer like your kingdom." The sword laid in his chest, just wounding him, and not killing him. The king looked in his cold blue eyes as Christopher grabbed the crown from his head and smashed it into hundreds of pieces. He grabbed the handle to his sword and pulled the king close to him and whispered softly. "Long live the king of hell." As he pulled the bloody blade out of his chest and chopped his neck letting the body fall and the head fall from the balacony and to the ground. Christopher paused and cleaned his blade off and put it away. He stood their and starred at his bloody corps and smirked. Then he turned around and looked over the balcony watching a lake of blood spill over the plain. Genity just watched as the men kept shooting arrows and cannons at them. He yawned and stood up. Slowly putting his hands out as his eyes turned to a glowing blue and his hand formed a pink round energy ball.  
  
"This kingdom shall die!" As he threw the glowing ball to the ground and the ground shattered. The men screamed. As smoke began to create a huge wall of fire moved in all directions. All the men began to retreat. Hoping, no, praying that they would survive. One by one the army fell to the fire as it ran through all the men. The fire eventually cleared and everybody lay on the ground. Everybody had died, except one.  
  
"The falling of our kingdom. I wish the nightmare would of never been released." A man whispered as his head fell to die. Genity laughed enormously well Christopher walked back over to him.  
  
"The king is dead as well. His corps was slaughtered so he couldn't not become a zombie."  
  
"No matter we have enough to work with." He threw his hand up and everybody who was in the army had began to have a ruby appear out of there forehead. One by one each one of them had been given one. "ARISE MY BEAUTIFUL CREATIONS!" Each one of the rubies glistened as they stood up one by one and let out a low moan. "This shall be the army that destroys Marron and his workers… This shall be Christopher this shall be…" 


	6. Escape

1 Chapter 6  
  
1.1 Escape…  
  
The sun had come over the hills quietly one morning, when the sound of awakening could be heard from Marron's house. Trowa and Katie both had decided to go out into the country that morning for relaxation, well Marron kept studying his material, and Tomohoma was working on archery unknown to the others. Katie and Trowa had rode out on Cleo, where they stopped to a large plateau just about a mile from the house. Trowa listened to the air as the wind made sounds that filled his ears and he took a deep breath of the country air. The hills were covered in a lively green for miles with beautiful flowers of all kinds surrounding the area. Trowa starred down at his feet and he began to kneel down and look at the flowers, how lovely they were. He had been looking at a purple violet with pink and blue forming from the inside and fading into purple on the edges.  
  
When suddenly he heard something coming for him and he began to turn his head when THUMP! Trowa fell over with Katie strapped to his back.  
  
"Hehe, you seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about?" Katie said smiling happily. Trowa just blushed when he turned around to meet her emerald green eyes with her still on top of him. "Hmmm," blink blink "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Ah no reason," Katie got off of him, stood up, and lifted her arm out to lift him up. He grabbed her hand and got up and then starred at the sword attached to her side. He smirked and grabbed two daggers that he had picked up in the last battle and went straight for Katie. She saw him and grabbed her sword quickly and blocked the daggers both.  
  
"So is that the game Trowa?" she smirked, "I'll be more then happy to play." She flung her sword at him and he quickly dodged it by doing a back flip and landed safely on his feet. Katie and Trowa were both now in the fighting position as she came toward him and he blocked her sword with his daggers. Again and again the sword and the daggers emerged. Each time missing each other. They seemed to be matched quite well. After a while they both stood back from each other and began to breath hard well looking into the other ones eyes still in a fighting position.  
  
"You seem to be as good as ever Trowa," Trowa blushed at the comment "but I never said you had the upper hand." She jumped forward and kneeled down and swooshed her leg under Trowa's, before he could do anything, and the next thing he knew his back collided with the ground. Katie laughed as he moaned "Oh come on Trowa, I know you held back so why did you?" It was obvious to him, it was about the comment. But he had never expected for it to break his concentration that much.  
  
"Never mind" Katie looked at him and blinked  
  
"…ok" and just left it at that  
  
Tomohoma had been in the middle of the forest that day practicing with his archery secretly. He was complete concentration when he put two fingers on the strap of the bow and pulled back with his other fingers holding on to an arrow. He squinted his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind around him. It was peaceful, and he enjoyed it. When all of a sudden he let go quickly and the arrow ripped through the air and flew directly through a tree like a bullet. He just stared at the arrow that flew and laughed. Then he grabbed another set of arrows. Again and again he shot trying to make each shot more precised then the last.  
  
He jumped up and shot as fast as he could and then turned around and shot again from the shore of a lake to make waves on the water. He was quite a great at archery, just as great as Katie with her sword.  
  
When suddenly a low vibration formed. He stopped dead in his tracks and just held his breath. Everything was silent, everything but the vibration that filled the land. He looked down quickly at the lake and watched the water ripple out, each vibration a few seconds a part. He began to get worried and looked out to the horizon. There he saw a black like creator moving about the land like a plague.  
  
"Oh Mary, Jesus, and Joseph!" Tomohoma turned around and ran as fast as he could without looking back. His breath was short and his legs were slowing down but it meant nothing to him. The black plague that had been coming over the lively green hill was an army of zombie knights on their way to search for one thing, Marron.  
  
Trowa and Katie were still out in the plain just listening to the sound of the wind not caring about anything in the world. Trowa was bending down looking at the petals of a flower.  
  
"Tell me Trowa," Katie asked politly "How is it that a flower can interest you so much."  
  
"Their beautiful."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Their beautiful, I believe their god's art. The petals show a sequence and patter that sooths me that I personally enjoy. The beauty of them shows elegance and beauty. Just like you." Katie turned as red as an apple and just looked at him.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful? This is a joke right?"  
  
"Well lets just put it this way. You're a lot prettier then that fat Russian who works at the fish market, who doesn't speak English." Katie grew a pathetic look on her face and stopped blushing.  
  
"That's great to know Trowa." Trowa just laughed and looked back at the flower.  
  
Suddenly a low vibration began to create and everything was dead silent.  
  
"What the?" Katie whispered, something was in the distance something that was a blur and moving fast. It slowly came into focus. It was Tomohoma who was running quick with his breath short. "Tomohoma!" Katie cries with happiness as she runs over to him.  
  
"Tomohoma?" Trowa said and stood up and ran over. Tomohoma, Trowa, and Katie were all running towards each other, but the rumble was still going on. Tomohoma was short of breath and looked as if he was about to panic.  
  
"Tomohoma? What's wrong?" The rumble kept growing louder and louder.  
  
"Genity!"  
  
"What?" Trowa said in shock.  
  
"He's come to kill Marron! We have to get out of here! Now!"  
  
"Tomohoma! What is he doing?" Katie demanded. Suddenly the rumble came over the hills. Men, thousands of men ran screaming.  
  
"Holy shit!" Katie screamed as the army of men kept running. Katie grabbed the reins and jumped on Cleo's back. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she yelled and Tomohoma and Trowa jumped on and Cleo began to gallop. "Move move!" Katie yelled and the horse moved fast and swiff.  
  
"We have to get to Marron!" Tomohoma yelled. Trowa was silent, but the tense look on his face grew. Closer and closer the men came, one by one running through the plain not caring about anything, but their goal. "He's the only one who knows the legend by heart. If Genity destroys him are world is lost." They ran for minutes that felt like decades. They were faster then the army, but no matter what they were still running. They ran through the plain and down the forest. Leaves of red, orange, and yellow all flew up as Cleo's hooves rose. Filling the atmosphere with a fire type look. Cleo was beginning to get tired when her feet began to move slower.  
  
"Come on Cleo! You can do this!" Katie yelled with worry, aggressive, and impatient in her voice.  
  
Finally they pulled to the front of the house, the rumbling noise was just beginning to be heard from where they were. When they all ran in the house. Banging the door open quickly and swift making half the house shake.  
  
"MARRON! We have to get out of here now!"  
  
"What?" He was at his desk, studing his books with the window just behind him.  
  
"Genity he's coming!" Tomohoma said  
  
"And an army the size of England's army is coming as well." Marron's eyes grew wide. A life force could not be senced by anyone of them at all and it left to one assumption.  
  
"Genity enslaved hundreds again." Marron said with an aggressive look. Katie gasped.  
  
"You can't be serious! Marron grab whatever you need! We must get out here!" They quickly grabbed the map and their weapons and began to get on Cleo. How can a horse possibly hold four people. Katie worried about.  
  
Suddenly the army of zombies began to consume the town. Each zombie destroy a person. Houses burned to the ground with blazing scarlet fire and children, women, and men screamed as they were being slattered horribly. One by one zombies fled to Marron's house screaming as they ran forward to kill them. Katie grabbed her sword out of her side and flung it at each solder cutting them in half, chopping off their limbs, doing whatever she could.  
  
Suddenly one of the zombies flew his sword up and began to smash it down. Katie blocked him quickly and began trying to push her way back up. A tired aggressive look was on her face as she grind her teeth trying to claim her ground. He made an aggressive growl and pushed down with all his might "Ahh!" Katie yelled when all of a sudden Trowa popped out of nowhere and sliced his head with the dagger.  
  
"Katie!" she laid on the ground catching her breath as Trowa rushed down to help her.  
  
"I'm fine," she looked in his eyes "Thank you" and Trowa just grinned and they both stood up and began to look around. Tomohoma was flinging arrows without stop, he had found by cutting them in half, cutting off their limbs or cutting their head off would stop them and Marron stood there rattling off phrases. They didn't know what Marron was doing until a wave of fire spread.  
  
Katie, knowing their weakness grabbed her sword and sliced as best she could. One by one the army began to fall. Marron again rattled off the same spell Tomohoma, Katie, and Trowa protecting him. When suddenly Marron grew to a yell.  
  
"RELEASE THE BOIL OF FLAME AND MIGHT!" The fire began to spread again. "We must escape well we have the chance!" They all went onto Cleo's back and didn't look back.  
  
"Hurry Cleo! Hurry!" They rode as fast as they could. The house began to catch fire and everything flew in flames. They kept riding well the men kept running. Arrows flew widely and Cleo ran swift and quickly.  
  
When all of a sudden an arrow collided with Katie's skin. Not killing, but injuring her horribly. She screamed horribly in pain and slowly closed her eyes to pass out falling into the mud.  
  
"KATIE!" Trowa yelled. They stopped and Trowa jumped off.  
  
"Grab her quickly and come on!" Marron ordered  
  
"But!"  
  
"She will be fine! But we must flee now!" Trowa picked her up in his arms and arrows fell all around him "COME ON!" Trowa stood up swiftly and got onto Cleo's back. "We can't do anything about her condition now, we have to get away from this first." He grabbed Cleo's reins and sent the command to go.  
  
Trowa held Katie trying his best not to touch the arrow lying in her back. The blood dripped down slowly from her back to his hands. Not enough to kill her, but enough to bring back memories for Trowa.  
  
He began remembering the daggers that hit his sisters back and the blood that dripped from her back. The memory filled Trowa's mind. He couldn't think of anything at all. He concentrated on trying to get his mind off the memory well stopping arrows from hitting them. Faster and faster Marron tried to get Cleo to move. Trowa just screamed with fury in his voice and Tomohoma just looked at him. He could tell the memory flooded his mind well he grind his teeth and looked back on the zombies like he was going to burn them all right there and then.  
  
"Give me Katie," Tomohoma yelled, Trowa just gave her to him right away without saying anything and kept blocking arrows. The grinding of his teeth showed how aggressive he grew. Marron rode over hills and through lakes, the men were still chasing him and not stopping. Marron began to think as fast as he could and developed a small flame in his hand and flew it back behind him making it hit hundreds of zombies knocking them out quickly. The men were finally no longer in view, but they kept galloping and galloping. Afraid to look back and they rode through the night and onto the twilight of the day. 


	7. Future tellings and dreams

1 Chapter 7  
  
Future tellings and dreams…  
  
The night had been long and lasting, it had seemed as if a minute was an hour and a second was a minute. Genity's patience was now growing impatient and he wanted nothing more then to hear the words he had been waiting so long. He had been sitting in his black throne of evil setting orders from one man to the next. At least a dozen men must have been in front of him. Each one bowing and then leaving the room. He had been playing fate's game, deciding who he wanted dead, or who he wanted to tortured.  
  
Suddenly Christopher had teleported himself into the corner of the room. Genity was too busy with his work to even notice that he had come in. He looked at him and he squinted his eyes. Thoughts had struck him like mad lighting bolts, they were rushing through his head a mile a minute. It had bothered him ever since the slaying of the mighty king that once ruled the mighty land. Days of working for him filled his mind constantly, reminding himself how great life had been. Thoughts filled his mind like a rapid waterfall asking him the simple question 'why?' and 'what if?' and he couldn't answer anyone of them. He wasn't exactly sure why he had ever chosen Genity's side either. It seemed as someone was screaming from the inside asking him what he was doing… Someone that seemed familiar…  
  
Christopher walked close to the black throne and Genity glanced at him. Genity looked out of the corner of his eye and lifted his head and looked directly at him. They stared at each other and Christopher nodded once. He nodded back and then lifted his arm and yelled with his deep low pitched fearsome voice.  
  
"DEPART!" Each one of them listened to their lord's command and walked swiftly out of the room. Then the slamming of the door could be heard and Christopher and him were now alone. He walked up to the throne and faced his lord just about five feet from his throne. He kneeled down to the black hard dusty floor and kept one arm across his chest and another touching the ground. "What word do you have to bring me Christopher?"  
  
"My lord, I'm afraid Marron and his workers have escaped. They were not killed."  
  
"What?" his voice was full of shock and aggressiveness. He then paused, keeping silent, the empty sound in the air filled the room. Then it didn't surprise him. What mere human could finish off death's own work. He smirked softly to himself.  
  
"My lord, I do know that they manage to injure one." Genity looked at Christopher and then smirked and slowly went to a laugh.  
  
"Only one?!" Christopher kept his head staring at the floor. He was afraid Genity's anger was going to get to the best of him. "There were hundreds! Even possibly thousands! And they couldn't finish off four annoying brats. Some things are just better left to the king of darkness. I will kill him myself. We no longer need those stupid ignorant block heads. You may burn the zombies… BURN ALL OF THEM! MAKE SURE THEIR SOULS REACH THE FIREY GLAZE OF HELL!"  
  
"Yes," Christopher stood up and walked out the room. He thought to himself for a while and decided not to tell Genity the strange life forces that were felt. The ones that came back felt a strong and dependable life force. It had been linked to something strong… And maybe Genity should have been after that life force instead of Marron….  
  
  
  
Marron held the black reins tightly with his hand as he guided Cleo's path. The morning light had come over the hills and the morning stars were disappearing. Colors of navy blue, violet, orange, and pink filled the sky with a screen feeling. When the sun had hit their eyes it reminded them of how tired and how heavy their eyes grew. The area around them was a never- ending piece of land, it had been foggy and looking into the distance strained their eyes. Tomohoma had been holding Katie in his arms like a child. The dark red blood was pouring out slowly because the arrow had stopped it from becoming heavy bleeding. Her cloths were soaked with the red liquid and Tomohoma's hands had been covered in it as well along with Trowa and it had been both rubbed on their faces. It was also flowing from her soaked cloths down her sword and dripping off the end of it making a path.  
  
Marron's eyes stayed intense, he didn't know how far or even where they were, but Cleo was growing tired. She started to slow down and she'd have a hard time running. It didn't suriprise Marron, a horse that could run all night was an awesome physically fit horse. He kept riding though, he was scared… Scared to look back. So were Tomohoma and Trowa but they had been more intense with the scene around them. They had kept their eyes on the fog and it strained their eyes. When suddenly something began to appear. It was a blur, the fog had been too thick to see exactly what it was but it kept moving. When suddenly he heard a voice yell.  
  
"MARRON! MARRON!" Marron smiled and tried to get Cleo to gallop faster but her legs were practically dead. The figure was riding a brown horse with black hair the person who had been riding it had fine gold like hair that ran down his back and his eyes were a pure crystal blue. He had been wearing brown type scrubs and a bow on his back. Marron stopped Cleo and jumped off and so did the other guy and they ran towards each other and gave each a hug. "Marron, it's great to see you."  
  
"It's been so long Leon!" Tomohoma and Trowa jumped off the horse and began to walk over. "Leon, I want you to meet my servant Tomohoma and Katie's good friend Trowa" Leon looked at Katie being held in Tomohoma's arms. It was obvious that she needed some help soon. "How did you find out about us?" Marron's eyes brows raised  
  
"Well to be honest Marron. When millions of men walk past several citizens doors, they have a tendency to notice. When I heard that you were heading in this direction I waited for you. I have beds and food waiting for you."  
  
"Really?!" Trowa said excited "That's extremely kind of you. Were tired and we could do with some rest right now." Leon just paused and turned to the side. Trowa and Tomohoma eyes lifted with shock when they noticed his ear was pointed.  
  
"We mustn't make conversations right now. We need to hurry. Your friend doesn't quite look like she can hold out much longer with her condition. Tomohoma, ride with me. Marron"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Trowa and you will ride on your horse, and Tomohoma you take Katie. Marron, I suppose you know the way." Marron smile and nodded, Leon smiled back and they got on the brown horse and rode off. He had been trying to get the horse to ride as fast as it could.  
  
"Just hold on! Exactly how does Marron know you?" Tomohoma said, he looked down at Katie. Her face was growing extremely pale now. And for their sakes they had to hurry.  
  
"Marron and I met a year before the war broke out. We both were working for a man his name was Travelant. It was part of are training."  
  
"Training? What training?"  
  
"Well of all people you should know. When one learns magic, one must go through training." He looked back at him and smiled "Am I wrong?" Tomohoma just nodded 'no' "We went through intensive training for a year together. Because of this Marron and I grew to become great friend.. Helping one another hold the laws of magic to an extent. For I was learning a form of magic created by nature so I could become one of the head elves. Marron on the other hand was learning new forms of magic to become a sorcerer." Tomohoma was just silent. He wondered why his master never told him of Leon, and now that he thought about it, he never told him how he learned his magic. "You wonder why he never told you?" Tomohoma's eyes just perked up.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's shown across your face." He just blushed and looked down and Leon just laughed. "He probably never told you because when the war broke out, so did the trouble."  
  
"Trouble?… What kind of trouble? What happened?"  
  
"… You will know over time. The forces of nature have granted me with the power to see the future."  
  
"What?"  
  
"An elf must learn such things, but I have sworn no matter how intense it get, I will not say fates decision. And I will not change or question." Tomohoma stayed silent.  
  
"… I see. So you are a powerful elf."  
  
"Yes," They were silent for a while. Tomohoma just looked at his surroundings. An open plain, no sight to it's end. A lively green affect surrounded them. The fog in the area was beginning to lighten up and you could now see more surrounding you. The sound of the galloping horse filled the air with a crisp sound. The smell of the air smelled like fresh drops of dew along the sea. A image finally came to his viewing of a brown thing far in the distance. "That is my house up ahead."  
  
"Out here? Out in the middle of no where."  
  
"Humans don't exactly except elves in their society." Tomohoma eye brows lifted, but he kept silent. They pulled up to the brown house. Tomohoma's eyes just lifted up to the top of the house, he could barley see the top.  
  
"Wow…."  
  
"Come on we must help your friend."  
  
"Oh yeah right!" He went in quickly through a wooden door. On the inside of the house there was a nice decorated feeling. Bright on the inside, windows from all sides and the wood work was excellent. Leon walked over to a table type thing and pointed to it.  
  
"Quickly put her here now." He went over and laid Katie on her stomach. Leon covered up a good portion of her back with a white sheet. Then pulled the arrow out and lifted up her shirt, quickly putting a cloth to her back.  
  
"If we stop the bleeding soon she'll be fine."  
  
"How do we do that?" He just glared at Leon. Leon then lowered his head and put a hand on top of the wound and Katie hissed real badly and tensed her eyes well still unconscious "What are you doing? Your hurting her!" Leon closed his eyes, she was screaming from the pain. The sharp sounds to Tomohoma's ears made him cover them. "STOP IT NOW!"  
  
"SILENCE! And just look!" He then looked down to see a bright blue light come from his hand.  
  
"What the?" His mouth was wide open and speechless. He looked closely and the bleeding finally came to an end.  
  
"I don't have healing powers, but I can stop things." Tomohoma just twitched his eye.  
  
"Oh…" 'maybe we should get Trowa here.' He thought.  
  
"She needs rest." They looked down at her. Her mind was at rest now and she had quit moving from the pain. Suddenly Leon's eyes tensed and he kept staring at her face. Tomohoma stared at him for a second.  
  
"You can feel it from her? Can't you? Marron said he could feel it to, but we can't put are finger on of what it is."  
  
"It's something about her. Something that isn't normal."  
  
"Well do you know.. Well if you read the future you should know."  
  
"Your right, I should know shouldn't I? The funny thing is I don't."  
  
"Huh?" Leon closed his eyes 'I can't look beyond a certain point.' He thought. "Why not?!"  
  
"Never mind that!"  
  
"Huh?" They paused and starred at each other and then heard a gallop  
  
"That should be Marron and Trowa." He looked out the window and he saw Marron tie up Cleo. Then with out warning Tomohoma jumped out and nearly knocked over them. Trowa just stood back in shock.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Just wanted to say Hi." Marron giggled to himself  
  
"You guys can come in and sit down if you like." Leon pointed the way in.  
  
"Why not?" Trowa nodded and walked in with Marron behind him. His body was covered in streaks of blood. Marron on the other hand didn't have an ounce of blood on him. Trowa looked at Katie on the table and frowned.  
  
"She looks like she'll be fine over time. She'll be set back a little in training. As you can see she's just about as pale as Marron right now." Trowa and Tomohoma started moving there heads back and forth. Back and forth back and forth they went and Leon and Marron were just staring at them.  
  
"…. Yeah I can see that." Trowa said  
  
"That's… Pale…" Marron just twitched his eye.  
  
"Lets just walk in here and we can sit down to talk." They all followed Leon, but Trowa stayed behind. Then the memories rushed through his head again. He tried to repress them, but couldn't. His sister, he still couldn't get over her. Then he could of sworn he saw the image like it was really in front of him. He remember how his sister was stabbed and how so many daggers stabbed her so quickly. He was in a trance like state. He turned his head grinding his teeth with his eyes tight shut. He then lifted his hand up to the height of his neck and put his thumb and his index finger straight out, perpendicular to each other. There, in between his two fingers a little blue ball of light appeared. He looked down at Katie and then just flicked it at her. Hitting her it, it made her whole body glow a bright blue water type affect. He watched as the affect lasted and walked away. It slowly died down and finally the wound on her back healed completely and her body turned to a nice healthy tan. Her eyes then tensed and flickered open. Her mouth let out a long moan and she lifted her head up. She had taken one look around the room and then paused.  
  
"Where am I?" She could hear laughter coming from the room next door. "Huh?.."  
  
Trowa was silent, his eyes lay on the room over where Katie was. Tomohoma and Marron were both staring at him.  
  
"You used your power didn't you?" Marron whispered to him  
  
"How could you tell?" He looked down at his hand. It was obvious that he was tired, his hands began to shack. "I just need some sleep that's all." Katie walked in the room.  
  
"Marron, Trowa, Tomohoma… What's going on?"  
  
"Your awake!"  
  
"Yeah, but where are we. The last thing I remember was a bunch of guys and then a shock of pain. And now all my cloths are all bloody." Leon then walked in the room with a tray with four cups of tea. "Who are you?" Leon was silent and shocked.  
  
"You knew Leon was here why did you use your power?" Marron whispered to Trowa  
  
"I don't know. It was just a shock in my body that said close the memories." They kept whispering.  
  
"Close the memories?" Tomohoma whispered, Katie and Leon still standing there talking.  
  
"My name is Katie. Please to meet you." She put out her hand and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Leon, my name is Leon." He shook her hand.  
  
"Hehe," she then turned back to Tomohoma, Trowa, and Marron "AND YOU THREE?!!!" They all jumped at her voice. "EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON?!" They all looked at each other.  
  
"You explain it"  
  
"No way you!"  
  
"You've known her longer!"  
  
"But I'm afraid of that!" The three of them bickered amongst each other and Leon just twitched his eye at the scene. Katie crossed her arms at the three and stared at them with a death glare.  
  
"AND YOU TOMOHOMA! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU WERE AN ARCHER!" Tomohoma's eyes shout up.  
  
"Huh?… ME!" He could hear the faint sigh of relief that Trowa and Marron gave off at once.  
  
"Umm… Well.."  
  
"… Yeah you never did tell us that you were an archer… How come you never told us?" Marron asked  
  
"Umm… Well… Hehe," he put his hand on the back of his head and gave off a cheesy smile and then looked at his bow and arrow in the corner of the room.  
  
"I would of asked sooner but we had about five thousand men ready to slice are heads off. I wasn't willing to risk it"  
  
"…Umm I can't say…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't" They all stared at him blankly 'What is going on' Leon thought. The look on his face proved that he didn't have a clue of what was going on. He looked at Katie, it had been the first time in years since he had seen a human female and he just had one thought about it. 'Please don't say that women always act like that!'  
  
The thought soon changed in Katie's mind.  
  
"YEAH! ANYWAY!" she smiled and slapped her hands together. "Can you guys tell me what exactly is going on." Leon fell over to her quick change in mood.  
  
"What.. What did I say?"  
  
Later that day, she had found herself in the brown rocking chair. Between Marron and Trowa who sat in chairs beside her and Leon who sat across the room. The coffee table lay in the middle of the room and windows lay behind each of them filling the room with a bright glow. She sat there in the chair rocking back and forth listening to Marron talk about the long journey they had. He first started with the arrow from when she passed out, he then soon explained their decision of the midnight ride from dusk till dawn, and soon to Leon. She listened carefully, making sure to get every detail that he explained. She soon found that it was over and she sat there quietly for a few seconds thinking about what Marron had said. Then she looked up and stared at Marron.  
  
"… So that's what happened." Marron nodded "So, Genity… He's…"  
  
"He's gong to hunt us down. He's even as going as far to possibly read our energy." She turned to look at Trowa his eyes were calm and the blood was now away .from his face. Her eyes went wide to his comment.  
  
"And knowing Genity he'll use his fiercest attacks." Leon took a sip of his tea and placed the blue cup on to the coffee table. All four of them looked at her suddenly, her fist was clenched and her teeth were grinding tightly now.  
  
"Arggggg, I haven't even met him and already he's on my top ten to kill list!"  
  
"I didn't even know you had one."  
  
"At all costs we must get The Moon Light Sword and The Chose One. It's the only chance we have."  
  
"Marron I promise you will get that sword. I will stake my life on it no matter what." Katie said, Trowa yawned into his hand.  
  
"Can we get some," yawn "Sleep first." She took one look at him and fell over.  
  
"I was in the middle of practically starting the greatest speech of all time." Trowa looked at her curiously and blinked.  
  
"…….. Speech???"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Later that evening they laid in their beds sound asleep, well everyone except Katie. She laid in her bed as her hair surrounded around her white pillow and brown covers came up to her neck. Her eyes open gently and her hand laid at her side. The light from the moon going through the window laid on her face gently and the panes and the tree branch that was outside her window made a shadow across her face. Her eyes then began to close and her sight began to blur softly. She took one last look at the moon and saw a sword of some type, but all she could see was the blade. She tried to focus on the image , but soon found herself losing and soon her eyes wouldn't open. The blade of the sword's image then shined across her face and slowly disappeared into a shiny rainbow like dust across her eyes and soon fluttered into her mind.  
  
Her eyes finally open and she found she was no longer in her room. She was now back in the forest. She was wearing a tight light purple T-shirt and a long sleeved jean jacket, dark blue jeans and her hair was up in a ponytail. She took her hand and clinged to the side of her waist, 'good my sword is still attached' she thought. 'Now where am I?' The forest was covered in trees, and leaves of orange, red, yellow laid at her feet. The trees around her were dropping them slowly. One by one at a time, each leaf fell slowly. She looked up at the sky and the light from the sun was struggling to get through the canopy of the forest, but the branches gave her shade from the warm sun. She looked around, and then suddenly a low pitched whisper was heard in her right ear.  
  
"They will no longer be." She turned her head in the direction of the noise, nothing, silence. Then a breeze ran through her hair and some of the leaves danced in the wind along with her hair. Something about the air made it uneasy. She then began to breath heavy, as if she couldn't control it, and soon found a sweat drop down her face. "Everything will die…" She then turned her head again and took out her sword quickly and held it up in preparation to fight.  
  
"Who's there?!," she demanded and waited, "I said who's there?!" She stayed silent again.  
  
"Everything will die." Her eyes went wide right away, and the sweat dripped from her face. Then her head turned, she began to hear soft screams. The voices then began to seem familiar, they screamed 'help' and 'no'. She gasped and began to run quickly. She could hear the voices getting louder.  
  
"Everything will die horribly" she ignored them and kept running. Her legs were quick and her breath was completely ignored. The voices became louder. 'NOOO' they cried.  
  
"HELLO!" she cried and kept running, no response. Tree after tree she passed "HELLO!!! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" no response again. Her breath was now becoming intense and her legs became faster.  
  
"Everything and everyone will die. Salvation shall no longer be hope and humans will fall. The Earth, the universe, the galaxy, everything will be destroyed to nothing…" She stopped dead in her tracks. The trees stood all around her, and the leaves soon twisted into a circle around her. Around and around they went creating a wall type thing barrier around her.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!" silence filled the air. "I SAID ANSWER ME! NOW!"  
  
"Answers will come with the start of a beginning." The leaves stopped going around in a circle and then blew all in one direction and her hair soon followed the direction. Her eyes grew angry and she looked around.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
  
"… Look…" Her eyes gazed around the forest until it focused. Her eyes widen and her pupil decreased greatly in size. She had noticed she was at the end of the forest, the trees laid directly behind her and she now stood in front of an open field. And right in front of her laid four corpuses each one sliced in ways that you couldn't imagine. So much blood had poured around them she couldn't even tell where they were cut. Their eyes laid open, lifeless, dead, staring off into no where.  
  
"TROWA! MARRON! TOMOHOMA!" She looked at them closely. They were slaughtered horribly. She ran over to them quickly and kneeled down by them and her cloths soon began to soak up the blood. Tears began to fall down her face and she just sat there. She then froze and put one hand to her face and whipped the tears away. She then raised her head to the sky. Her eyes were full of rage and hatred and a really really really pissed off look. She placed one hand to the ground and stood up onto her feet. "WHO DID THIS! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" she stood up and pulled out her sword. "WELL COME AND FACE ME! I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!" Suddenly a black cloak type thing appeared behind her and hovered in mid air. It was dressed like the grim reaper. His face were covered in the shadows of his hood. She was still unaware of the creature behind her. Her sword laid in her two hands, held up, the blade laid by the side of her face. She stood there trying to concentrate on her surroundings. Her eyes tensed, her hands gripped, and her feet ready any moment. "COME OUT YOU COWARD!"  
  
"Everything will die…" Her eye's and eye brow's shot straight up and she turned around immediately. She stood there starring at him for a few seconds in a trance like state, just starring at him. Her mouth fell open and she became speechless. Then with a second thought her eyes came back into focus and she look at him with a look of death. "WHO ARE YOU!" silence filled her ears "ANSWER ME YOU FREAK! WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
"Genity"  
  
"WHAT?!  
  
"You asked me who I was… I just gave a response to your question. Isn't that what you wanted you human."  
  
"ARGGG ANSWER ME THIS THEN IF YOUR SO SMART! WHY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH LIFE? WHY ARE YOU KILLING THOSE WHO ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE? WHY?! TELL ME AND TELL ME NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME A PATHETIC RESPONSE OR I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF INTO A BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Time will only tell that response…" Katie's anger went over a limit. Her anger was like a pot of water and Genity had been the fire, but this time he had gone to far and she was now boiling over to put out the fire. She quickly took her sword and slashed it back and forth. Each time he seemed to dodge it by jumping backwards a few feet and landing on his feet. Katie just kept running and trying to hit him, unaware of how blinded by her anger she was.  
  
"WHY! ANSWER ME WHY! TELL ME," she flung her sword once and stabbed the black clocked demon in the chest "NOW!" She looked at him, and he was dead silent "TELL ME NOW!!" He then began to look down, his face still hidden, and it was obvious that he was staring at the sword in his chest. He then grabbed the blade of his sword and yanked it out. She took one good look at the sword, not an ounce of blood, it was as if he had none. Her face tensed and her breath gasped and quickened. Before she could even react a hand came out of the clock and grabbed her neck and 'Genity' flew into the closest tree so her back would slam into it. She screamed in pain, the sounds of the forest were now filled with it, just like the way Trowa, Marron, Tomohoma yells were like. She began to take her hands and try to break out of the struggle but then gasped at the red eyes she saw in the cloak. He then looked at her and grabbed the blade and pointed the sharp end in her direction. Her eyes widen greatly and she began to struggle all she could. It was no use she was pinned no matter how much she tried. Higher and higher the blade went and she just kept struggling. Until about a foot above his head he stopped. She began to try to kick him, but soon the hand that she was being held with was pulled closely to him. And she was now face to face with him, so close that she could smell his breath.  
  
"Everything will die… And I will be the cause…" She then looked up and saw the blade beginning to be rammed into her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO.."  
  
She slammed her head up and gasped. She looked around and began to feel her chest quickly. There were no stab wounds and she was back in her room.  
  
"A dream.." The moon was still out and full, it was only about three in the morning. Still the dream left her somewhat unsound and she got up from her bed. "It felt so real… So… Why was it like that." She then began to get her cloths on, her light purple shirt, her jean jacket, her pants. She then walked quietly out of her room and walked down the long hallway into the living room. She could practically see nothing, not even her hand when she put it on her face. But she kept close to the wall and suddenly she heard something, it was a crackling shot of thunder. She kept walking and soon found Leon staring out the window into the sky.  
  
"Leon.." He jumped and looked at her. His crystal blue eyes shined in the light of the moon.  
  
"Oh, Katie."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well I should be asking you the exact same thing."  
  
"Well I really couldn't sleep. So I got up. What about you?" He looked at her and tensed his eyes and then slowly turned to the window into the sky.  
  
"The tension in the air is bothering me. I can feel something is going to happen."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Look" The clouds in the air were dark black clouds and they were coming together quickly. Faster and faster they came, obvious an abnormal thing. Giant enormous clouds and soon a lightening bolt could be seen and quicker and quicker they were thrown down.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Hmm…" Leon squinted his eyes and looked tensely at the sky. Then it was obvious that he saw something to Katie because he soon widen his eyes and mouth.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Hurry! Wake the others!"  
  
"Leon! What's going on?!"  
  
"NOW!" She didn't ask another question and ran to the back to the rooms. She slammed a door open and ran into the room.  
  
"EVERYBODY WAKE UP NOW!"  
  
"Shut up it's late!" Tomohoma rubbed his eyes.  
  
"EVERYBODY UP NOW LEON SAID SO!" Marron sat up slowly and looked at her with heavy eye lids.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Katie, what's going?" Trowa looked at her and she just shrugged. Soon she was pushed out of the way by Leon who was running in.  
  
"EVERYBODY UP NOW!"  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"…… Genity….. He's here." All four of their eyes widen and Trowa, Marron, and Tomohoma jumped up quickly and jumped into their cloths and grabbed their weapons. They then all ran out to the living room and looked out to the sky.  
  
"He's not here yet, but he's close." Leon starred at all of them "Come on we must be prepared." They armed themselves quickly and they all ran outside. Thunder and thousands of lightening bolts slammed to the ground. They stood side by side in a fighting pose prepared. Katie looked tensely at the sky and held her sword close to her. "He will come and he will be prepared, do remember. What ever happens make sure that the future is full of promises that the future asks for. Do this as a request. Just promise me you'll win" Leon said  
  
"Request! What do you mean? Leon your going to be here to see us win so don't have second doubts." Trowa said looking at him Suddenly before any of them could question any further a lightening bolt smashed down to the ground and Genity's form was made by it. He looked at each of them and smirked. 'this will be good' Genity thought  
  
"This is it… We must not lose." 


	8. Deathly battles

Chapter 8  
  
Deathly Battles…  
  
Genity glared at his opponents one by one, each giving looks of excitement and carefree. He glared back and forth looking at each of them, first Marron, who stood there with a worried look and his hand up prepared to cast a spell at any moment. Then at Tomohoma who held his bow and arrow ready to do anything at any moment. Then at Trowa, who held his daggers in both his hands, one hand in front holding the handle so the knife faced sideways. The other hand, down, below his back, holding in the pointing direction of Genity. Then once at Leon who stood there in a non-fighting position in front of all four of them. His head down, one arm holding his bow so he held the handle in his hand tightly and the string went under his arm, and the other holding the feathered part of the arrow. Then finally once at Katie, who held her sword up the blade so close to her face it reflected it. He all stared at them. He made note of their stances and how they lined up by going Marron, Tomohoma, Trowa, and Katie, all side to side. Leon standing in front of all of them just a few feet.  
  
"So, you've prepared for my arrival. I figure this stupid brat Leon told you." Leon's eyes began to become full of anger. His eye brows were in an angle facing each other. His teeth were grinding and he let out a low anger moune. Genity smirked and went from a low sounding smirk to a full laugh, his shoulders moved up and down from the laughter he then looked at all of them and smiled. "You fools are obviously asking for you end if your standing out here. Especially you Marron, you remember what happened last time we had are little match." Marron grind his teeth, "And you Tomohoma, I figured you would have been killed when you tried to get him out. Are those burns of yours still there?" Tomohoma's eyes flared with rage. Genity's head then slowly moved to Trowa. He squinted his eyes for a second a him. 'Where have I seen him before' Genity thought 'So he knows…' Trowa ran through his mind. He then smirked "And you brought a boy who thinks he can beat me with daggers and," He takes one look at Katie and just bursts out laughing "A GIRL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Katie's eyes flared up massively with rage. He then became silent, so silent you could hear the foot steps of the animals until he broke it.  
  
"So do you want to start this massacre now or later? Believe me I can make it quick and painless if you give up now."  
  
"NOT A CHANCE!" All of them set there eyes on Katie who was whipping through the air. She lifted her body like she was about to make a basket. Her arms arched back as far as they can go and her legs bent so her thighs were the only part of her whole leg to be seen. Her sword gripped tightly in her hands. Then it came over head and thrust down aiming for Genity's head. Faster and faster it came, her teeth grinding and her eyes tensed when suddenly her sword just stopped. It had become caught on a giant blue light just surrounding Genity. Waves of darker blue flashed up and ended to the point of her sword. Like the ripples of the water but in reverse. Her position stayed exactly the same and she looked with a worried look across her face. "I… Cant… Move…" Her eyes went wide and her emerald eyes just looked into a Genity's as he smirked  
  
"A woman, that's all you are…" He whispered and Katie's eyes went even wider and she gasped. He then looked at her once more and the emerald from her eyes were flashed with a bright light and then her body was thrown back several feet. Her back slammed into the ground she felt a sharp pain go through her body.  
  
"KATIE!" Trowa's eyes were full of worry and anger. He ran over to her and kneeled down and took his right arm and lifted her up in a sitting position. "Katie are you ok?" Katie's arms were at her side and her legs were out straight there was a smudge of dirt on her face and a rip in her shirt on her left arm under that had formed a wound. She squeezed her eyes together and then opened them slowly.  
  
"What's it look like? My body feels like shit!" Trowa stared at her and opened his mouth and then she put one knee and one hand to the ground and slowly went back up to her feet. She whipped the blood from her mouth and just looked at Genity with a ticked off look "I'm fine, I can take care of myself," she looked back at Trowa and smiled sweetly "You take care of yourself to." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Well are we going to get on with this sometime today?! I want to see five dead bodies in front of me when I'm done."  
  
"I wont allow that to happen!" Marron was running past Leon, his shiny black hair dancing in the wind, his mouth open and his eye's strongly tensed. His left arm ran along side his neck, and the end of it had a small piece of paper with Japanese symbols. He then jumped up a few feet in the air until he was well over everybody's head and waved his arm out in front of him to throw down the piece of paper. Genity looked at it and put his hand out to create the blue bubble again.  
  
"I guess you really can't destroy me. So why don't you give up and except your face." Katie looked at him and just smiled.  
  
"You better look again!" Genity looked at her with extremely ticked off look, but as his eye's lowered to meet hers he noticed Marron in front of him and the piece of paper on top. Marron stood in front of him, standing up straight, nice posture, his eye's shut, his hair laid at his shoulders with both his hands clasped together like he was preying, but with both his index fingers facing up and touching each other. He was mumbling something, but the others couldn't hear when he suddenly opened his eye's in a spontanus type way and the piece of paper exploded in a huge burst. The paper burst as if was a bomb. Fire flashed everywhere and the wind became heavy for all of them. Genity bubble disappeared completely and he was smashed backwards into a tree. He laid there for a second and then slowly began to stand back up. His temper was visible across his face, his eye brows were shooting straight down. Marron looked at him struggling and smiled.  
  
"Marron…." Trowa said as he looked at the enormous power that had been shot out.  
  
"YAY MARRON!! YOU DID!!!!" Tomohoma yelled, "YOU BROKE THE FORCE FIELD" Genity look at all them with his angry look well on one knee and one foot, his hand laid on the his knee and the other laid on the ground.  
  
"You little freaks will pay for that! I'll fucking kill you! ARGGGG YAHHHHH!!!" Before even stood up he stuck his right arm straight out and stared at all them and shoot a bright blue ball of energy at them that shot right out of the palm of his hand. "YAHHHHHH," Katie gasped and completely froze in place as if she was paralyzed. She stood there, her eyes wide and her pupils thin, her arms laid at her side, and her legs a little bit spread a part and all she could hear was.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" She stood there and stood there.  
  
"I can't move" she whispered until she felt a body cover over her, the great weight throwing out of the way and all she can hear is  
  
"AHHHHHHHH…." She landed on her side. Her left arms just shoved into the ground with the body toppled on top of her. She looked up slowly and found that Trowa was laying on her with his legs completely burned and demaged.  
  
"TROWA?!" He was looking down, his head down and all he was trying to do was getting the strength to lift his head up. He looked up slowly and stared at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you do that?!" She waited for him to answer until another blue light of energy came straight for them. So Katie lifted her self up from under Trowa and placed one arm around her shoulder and then took both of her feet and used them as a lever to jump off. Right after she jumps a ball of energy lands right where they were standing. She lands on the ground, first her left foot and soon followed her right foot and then her knees bend and her head is slightly turned with her eyes looking at the disaster behind her. They were now clearly out of the sight of Genity. Trowa's arm around her shoulder, hanging on her left and her left arm was holding him. Trowa kept his head down, he was breathing hard and quenching at the pain as drops of sweat kept streaming down his face. Katie looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine," He hissed at his legs touching the cold ground "In a while." They then heard foot steps running for them and each of them looked up. They saw Tomohoma running towards them. Katie put a smile on her face.  
  
"TOMOHOMA!" She yelled happily. Tomohoma ran all the way towards them.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" He kneeled down towards them.  
  
"I'm fine, but as for Trowa."  
  
"My legs feel like shit." Tomohoma smirked  
  
"Can you take him, I'm going to go fight Genity myself." Before Tomohoma could even land a hand on Trowa he just looked at her with a stunned look.  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"No, but I'm not about to let him go off and kill everybody with me sitting here." She said with a serious out look in her voice.  
  
"Katie you can't! He has the ability of magic, he'll use it on you."  
  
"And I also can defend myself Tomohoma! I'm going and don't try to stop me." She handed Trowa slowly to Tomohoma and she slowly got back up on her feet. She then turned around to run, but before she could even flee Tomohoma grabbed her shoulder. "TOMOHOMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Look, I know I can't stop you," she listened and began to turn around slowly. "And I'm not planning to," She stared at him, his eyes were tense and his look was serious, she stared at him in a normal standing state facing him and Trowa looked at both of them. "But you make sure your ok."  
  
"Yeah, we can't lose you." Trowa said with concern in his voice. She looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I've made a promise to find that sword, I wont lose." She turned around swiftly and she began to wave her arms and legs back and forth.  
  
"WELL WELL WELL, I THROW ONE FIRE BALL AND ALL OF YOU SEEM TO FLEE. WELL WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE FREAKS! YOUR WASTING MY TIME!" Genity screamed off the top of his lungs. He kept himself quiet and alert. 'where are those brats.' "WELL WHERE ARE YOU?!" He saw a ruffling in the trees and then saw something jump out of it quickly.  
  
"RIGHT HERE!!!" Katie jumped out with her sword arched over her head her right leg arched up in a certain way and her left leg straight with her eyes directly on Genity. She thrust the sword over her head and smashed down until an energy type sword flashed out before him. The two swords clashed together and bolts of energy came out and surrounded the two. They looked at each other with almost the exact same expression. There eyes were tensed and full of anger and there teeth were grinding real tight. They looked at each other and gave each other looks of hate. Finally both of them jumped back several feet and the energy sword stayed in his hand. They looked at each other in a regular stance and held there swords. Both of them starring at each other for about ten seconds. Each of them noting the others stance. Finally he smirked at her.  
  
"Tell me girl, what do they call you?" He said, Katie smirked.  
  
"They call me Katie. I take it they call you Genity."  
  
"I prefer the hell angle of death."  
  
"I like the name, I'm still going to have to help destroy you."  
  
"You shouldn't even be worried about me girl. I've only came for really one person and one person only, but your little "group" must have been a part of it."  
  
"Marron right?! If your looking to even hurt Marron then your going to have to deal with me." Genity laughed  
  
"You'd think that wouldn't you stupid girl. You must be unaware of so many things that you shouldn't be getting yourself into." Her eyes were aggressive now. She just wanted to tear of his head, and the faster she had done it the sooner life would be better.  
  
"I'VE CHOSEN TO GET MY BUSINESS INTO IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU GENITY. DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!!!"  
  
"Oh you think so!" He took his energy sword and jumped toward her as if he was flying. His right arm across his body and his left arm arched back. He yelled as if he was heading in to battle. She looked at him going toward him and she immediately took her sword and put it out in front of him and stopped the sword. Again the two swords clashed and the bolts of energy came out. In quick thinking, she pushed him back and waved her sword in front of him, but before she could even cut him he jumped ten feet away. Then he landed only one foot on the ground and before anything jumped off of that came toward her screaming with his sword ready "Yahhhhh" She quickly then jumped back and then jumped up and did a spirl like a figure skater. He came through with his sword completely missing her and put the sword across his chest and looked out of the corner of his eye. She stood behind him just looking at him and waiting for his next move "I see you are not just a woman."  
  
"Well, if they could talk, that's what one of the thieves of Platin would say. Then again he never lived to see that. Didn't your mother ever tell you never to under estimate your opponent's."  
  
"Funny, no, then again aren't you under estimating me?"  
  
"That's what everybody thinks, but I honstly I don't. I know how powerful you can be, and I'll try to be strong for that."  
  
"Funny you maybe a woman but your not that," he grasped his sword really tight and waved his arm back. "STRONG!!!!!!!!" Katie jumped as he came speeding towards her and jumped to the other side of him as if she was a ball in monkey in the middle and then watched him stop. She landed her foot on the ground and jumped off of that and quickly put her sword across her chest to slice him. Genity smirked and just stood there until she got to where she was going to slice him and quickly disappeared. Her eyes went in to shock and now she found her self just hurling through the air, until he showed up just right behind her. His arms right out with a bright glowing white energy ball in front of him and the rest of his body in a regular stance and his eyes gloating with happiness. She looked behind her and her eyes and mouth went open because she began to see the ball hurling towards her. She was unable to stop herself from hurling through the air and the ball was faster then her, she soon found it colliding with her back. Her eyes tense and her mouth open and her head arched back with a since of agony and her arms just waved out to her side and her legs just hanging. She then began to feel a sharp pain to her whole front half as she finally reliezed she flown so much out of control that her body was tossed into a tree. She fell on her back her arms up by her head and her vision going blurry. She moaned and kept her head up and forced herself to stay awake she kept struggling to lift her self until she stopped and noticed a sharped pointed edge on her neck. She looked at the energy sword at her neck and Genity standing over her.  
  
"So I guess the tables have turned."  
  
"So I guess it has." She looked at him, her chest going up and down with the heavy breathing.  
  
"You relieze you'll be dead soon. Don't you? You knew I could use magic, and you know I've killed before."  
  
"Yeah I know, I also know that Tomohoma was busy with my friend Trowa, you know the one you hurt. Besides I've been wanting to get a piece of you the moment I heard what you had done."  
  
"Trowa?," his eyes squint and then a picture of a scared younger version of Trowa came into his mind. Slowly he began to put the two together and suddenly burst out in screams. Katie just sat there looking at him in confusion  
  
"He's flipped" she whispered until she finally saw the sword coming for her neck she stayed still knowing that there would be no way to dodge in her condition until it came to only an eighth of an inch from her neck.  
  
"WHERES THE BRAT! I'LL KILL HIM, NOBODY GETS AWAY FROM ME ALIVE."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU STUPID WORTHLESS HUMAN! TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW! I WILL DESTORY EVERY SACRINT OUT THERE!!!!!"  
  
"Wow, what the hell is a Sacrint?"  
  
"I SAID DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME. I WANT THE POWER OF GOD DESTROYED AND I WANT IT DESTORYED NOWWWW." The sword came waving over his back and then quickly came faster and faster for her neck, she looked at it as her eyes went wide. Until finally he stopped just from an inch from her neck and the air from behind it hit her and her hair waved up and it caused her wide eyes to blink. Genity looked out the corner of his eye and jumped, a phonix then flew where he was and Katie looked up. Both Marron and Leon were standing there in a regular stance. Katie looked at him and smiled, her lips quivering in pain.  
  
"I have never been more happy to see a phonix come close to colliding with somebody's skull." They looked at her and smiled. Katie crawled on her back and she crawled by the tree and put her head against it. Leon ran towards her and Marron just stared at Genity.  
  
"Argg, why the hell do you have to be back?" Genity's face was tense the sword disappeared from his hand. Marron just stared at him and stayed slient. Leon ran to about an inch from her foot and kneeled down to her. She was laying there, her arms rested to her side the blood dripping from behind. Her legs straight out and her head arched back on the tree with extremely heavy breathing coming from her mouth and her eyes closed. He put one hand to her face and immediately she was straddled and she opened her eyes and looked at Leon. She then took a gulp and then rested her head back and began to breath hard again with her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't scare me like that. That is so not cool after that idiot came close from  
  
chopping off my head." He looked at her for a second and saw the blood dripping from her back.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit mostly." She smirked to herself and then tried to turn her head to look at Leon. Leon laughed at her comment and tried to pick her up to get her to the side lines by placing two hands under her arms and then put behind it her back. "Stop Leon," He looked at her and blinked "I got it" He slowly backed up.  
  
"Are you sure?" She put one hand on the tree and began to push herself up. Her face was tense and her teeth grinded, her feet arched and her feet flat on the ground. Leon gasped when drops of blood began to flow heavier and heavier. She got about half way up and stopped and began to breath hard. "Katie your going to kill yourself!"  
  
"Well excuse me but I'm trying to prove that you need to get out there and fight."  
  
"I wont go out there until I know that all of you are alright."  
  
"How the hell can that matter!" He looked at her and just blinked in confusion "Don't you get it, we have to win this fight. Worrying about me would just be a waste of time! The need of the many out number the need of the few, if your over here worrying about me then Marron will be killed. Without Marron we don't have a clue how to get to the Moon Light Sword, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M SAYING WE NEED MARRON TO LIVE OR ELSE THE WHOLE WORLD IS DEAD!" Leon's eyes starled, "YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME I WILL BE FINE!"  
  
"Katie, please." She put one hand out to indicate to stop.  
  
"When this is all over I will take care of my health. Right now let me get a deadly disease if it keeps you in the fight!" She stumbled over onto her right side. Leon looked at her, he knew she was right, but he didn't say anything. He turned around and kept his back to Katie. She looked at him, and pushed herself up against the tree. Her left arm leaning against.  
  
"I'll go… But remember what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never back down from your fate alone." He looked back at her, his face was serious and she looked at him listening carefully. "Your fate is what makes life worth living." She looked at him and blinked. He then turned his head around and ran. 'What did he mean by your fate is what makes life worth living?' she kept thinking about it as she struggled off to crawl to the thick part of the woods. She got up on to her feet and then limped as best as she could.  
  
Meanwhile, Marron and Genity were in a full head to head battle. They had broken away from the spot that they had started fighting and Leon was running as fast as he could to get to them. Until, they both finally came into focus. Instead of intruding he jumped up onto a branch of a tree and then soon jumped onto another and then onto another until he was far out of anybody's sight. as he kept watching them fighting. He was unable to make out who was winning, both of them didn't have a scratch for one thing. Marron's face was sweating real badly as his black thick hair blew all around him. He took one look at Genity and threw his right arm across his chest and then out at his side.  
  
"YAHHHHH" Marron let out his hands from his side, and his legs seperated and his mouth opened as he screamed and his eyes were full of concentration and anger. Between his hands a huge blue thing came out. It was like a long cylinder that had a screw running along the side of it with a really darker blue. It came screaming for Genity. Just before it hit Genity jumped up real high and then half way up in the air and he opened up his arms and a demon came screaming towards him. It was a blackish type creature with red glowing eyes and it's teeth had a blood all over them. It came screaming toward him with a loud screeching echo scream. Marron's eyes went up and he put out his hand and a blue light in the shape of a rectangle began to glow. Finally, it came into and a piee of paper with Japanese symbols laid in his hands. As the demon came screaming at him, he stared at it, he knew what it was after, his soul. Faster and faster it came until finally Marron jumped up just before it was about to hit him and jumped to the other side of him. The demon stopped in confusion as he began to look around. Marron and the demon were now back to back, but he soon quickly ended that as he quickly pivete his foot and threw his arm out and threw the piece of paper straight at the demon. The demon then turned and found it quickly on it's fore head. He looked at it and Marron put his hand out, his arm completely straight out and his hand flat, like he was telling somebody to stop. He then turned his arm a full 180 degrees and brought his hand into a fist. The demon began to scream in pain as it went up in flames. He stopped and just glared at where the demon was, he was breathing extremely hard and sweat drops came down his face like rapid waterfalls. He kept his eyes narrow and alert. Then he appeared right behind him and his pupils soon turned to the corner of his eyes. He jumped forward really quick and they turned to face him just starred at him.  
  
"I'm not after to you if that's what your thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah," he took a few breaths, "then who are you after."  
  
"I'm after the one who knows such things I don't want the world to know."  
  
"And that would be me!!!"  
  
"You idiot, do you really think that?"  
  
"Well then who else would it be?" Genity laughed at his comment, his shoulders shock up and down and the sound of his laugh filled the sky, he began to look at him and became confused and was worried that Genity might pull something off.  
  
"My brother of course."  
  
"Your… Brother?"  
  
"Oh I've seen that I've talken way to much haven't I." He looked at Marron and then disappeared, Marron's eyes went up in shock, and he soon saw him reappear in front of him. Just before Marron could react he found a punch right in the gut. Marron eye's went up and he immediately coughed up blood. His mouth stayed open and he found himself paralyzed in a way, until his vision became blurry. Blurrier and blurrier it came until his eyes then closed with out control and Genity removed his hand and let Marron passed out. Marron fell over on his stomach and Genity by his right leg. His eyes just staring at Marron's closed eyes.  
  
"I guess you need to keep more of a guard up. I figure I can kill to birds with one stone," he smirked "I will never let the Chosen one to be found or that blasted sword." He let out his hand flat and a bright green ball began to grow. "To bad you will never see the fall of the universe. You know it would be kind of nice if you saw the world explode. Guess you wont be there." He got to full power with the energy ball and just before he even threw it down, he looked up and saw an arrow screaming for him. And jumped back, The arrow landed just about a foot from Marron. Leon then came jumping out of the trees.  
  
"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Leon first landed his right foot and soon followed with his left. "I know exactly why you came Genity."  
  
"Well well Leon, I see your doing well." Leon put out his arrow in front of his face.  
  
"I know exactly what you came for and I know you know that I know who The Chosen One is."  
  
"So I take it that your future telling skills have finally come into good us, and you know what's going to happen. I'm telling you now Leon if you tell me who it is, I will not kill you and we can destroy the heavens together." Leon looked at him in his cold eyes and just squinted.  
  
"I'm sorry, you may be my brother, but I will never tell you what you want to know. I'd rather die then let you win." He closed his eyes and Genity stared at him with an angry and a hateful look "Now you try to lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep," he opened his eyes "If I should die and never wake then let it be, but before I go to sleep, I shall live up to my challenge and I will not go into the valley of death willingly." Genity smirked at stared at him.  
  
"Your making a worthless attempt." He glared at hiim and just moved his mouth and nothing more.  
  
"Or are you?" Genity's eyes brows went up in shock "I know what happens in the future, I know everything that I need to know, you on the other hand shall have to live with what you don't know." Genity knew he was right, but hated to admit it. He looked at his eyes, an anger against his brother had finally risen and exactly that night he would take it out.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" He went screaming at him his hand out ready to chock him and his eyes clearly on his neck. Leon was just stood there looking down. Faster and faster Genity came for him until Leon jumped right out of the way and into the air, he then turned about half way up in the air and put his bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. He then placed the arrow on the bow and arched back his arm and squinted his eyes and carefully aimed. His eyes were in total concentration as he let go of the arrow. The arrow went screaming through the air and flew swift until it hit Genity clear in the back. He quenched at the pain and screamed loudly. Leon landed his feet on the ground, his arms and bow and arrow at his sides and he looked at him. He looked at his brothers hands on the ground as the blood went down his back. Genity then grabbed the arrow out of his back and put it in his hand. He then starred at the arrow and a flame went up in his eyes and the arrow did as well.  
  
"I wont let you kill me that easily." Genity looked up at him. His teeth were heavily grinding and he was madder then ever "It's surprising, I really didn't know that demons had blood." Leon's voice was one long tone that didn't go up or down. They starred at each other. "I realize your not a man of reason. So this is why I'm doing this, I hope you can understand brother."  
  
"I've never had anybody make me bleed, I WILL KILL YOU" He stood up and pivot his foot and put his wrists together and he began to scream. He threw out another cylinder energy ball and it went straight for Leon. He starred at it and threw his bow and arrow on his back and put his wrists together and closed his eyes. And a bright green ball began to form and then opened his eyes again all if it happening in the blink of an eye. Right out of his hands came a energy type blast that was similar to Genity's but was green.  
  
"So I've seen are father has taught you something a little more advanced."  
  
"It's the strongest attack I have it from the energy of the plants, that you and I see and I'm hoping it will bring you down."  
  
"Stupid attempt" They both looked at each other throwing the energy with total concentration both having sweat drops running like waterfalls. Just then Katie seemed to be limping her way there. She lifted her head and it was noticeable she was shacking and was weak. Her arm hanging on a tree and her legs were somewhat seperated. Her eyes were only half open and she just starred at Leon and Genity's last show down.  
  
"Oh wow, I made it just in time." She smiled but then and then soon began to push herself off again from tree to tree. She did this for about fifty feet and then rested on a tree and sat down.  
  
"I can't really go any further but I guess this will be kind of a nice area." She then moved her eyes around and saw Marron unconscious on the ground. Her eyes went up in shock she couldn't believe what she saw. "… Marron?" She then made her best attempt to get Marron out of the clear. She first came out of the bushes and crawled well trying to control her balance as well and she got real close to him She then looked up. She was so close to the fight she could smell the burns in there hands from working. The energy was strong in the air and she looked at them but could not turn away and her eyes could not do anything but watch the horrer.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!!!!" Genity pushed more efforts into the energy wave and soon Leon found himself losing the battle  
  
"ARGGGG" Leon then began to push all of his energy into it and soon regain back the win 'I don't think I can use anymore energy.' He thought. He was obviously giving everything he had, but he still wasn't sure if that would cut it. Genity just starred at him and then put a little bit more effort into it, now the score was even the energy line was at exactly half way and it still wasn't going any where. '……I have to find way to beat him, but if I use anymore magic god might get upset and out raged' He thought for a second.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! WERE BOTH GIVING WHAT WERE CAPABLE OF!" Genity smirked and suddenly his whole body turned an enormous bright blue and his pupils completely disappear to a bright blue and suddenly a bigger blast not even Leon's regular power could handle became supreme. The whole area flashed and the night sky was soon filled with a light that could be passed as the sun. Leon 'I DON'T CARE!!" Suddenly his whole body shined a huge green much like Genity's 'I will use every ounce of energy in my body if it's to stop him.' The two blasts came screaming at each other in a huge explosion and spiraled in great proportions until just the wind from the blast came so great that it blew Katie back wards with Marron tightly in her arms.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed until her back was slammed into the ground. She then lifted her head slowly and saw that Marron was still ok and was in her lap. She then looked at Leon, her eyes went completely wide and her pupils shrunk to a really small size. "….Leon…," she whispered and a tear began to form in her eye. "LEONNN!!! LEON SOP YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! LEON!!!!" She screamed into the air as tears began to fly off her face from the wind.  
  
Meanwhile well Trowa and Tomohoma were in another point of the woods. Trowa was sitting against a tree and tomhoma was patching Trowa's legs. He was bent over on his knees and then he turned his head. The light hit there eyes and hundreds birds began to fly away in fear.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Tomohoma screamed. Trowa looked at it and squinted and then looked at Tomohoma.  
  
"I don't know." Tomohoma squeezed his hand and looked at it firmly  
  
"I don't like this at all. This has a really bad vibe to it. Trowa I'm going out there now." He began to prepare to run.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We don't know what's out there for all we know that could mean are death! We'd be foolish to go. We have to wait for it to stop and then go out there." Tomohoma squeezed his hand in anger. "You know I'm right Tomohoma and besides I'm in no condition to run or for that matter walk."  
  
They then looked out to the massive light and just waited. Leon was throwing everything and he was sure Genity was to. The energy went back and forth and back and forth and Leon was just trying his best to stay in the game until the green energy began to win.  
  
"WHAT THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!" Leon wasn't even listening anymore he couldn't concentrate more on his goal. Until finally the green light was right in front of Genity's face. There, right there, death screamed in Genity's face and soon he found himself facing it. 'One more push you can do it Leon.' He thought to himself "ARGGGGG I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Genity then disappeared right out of the way and Katie gasped. Leon noticed that his blast was now going through the forest and way past the Earth, it had broken gravity and had broken the curve of the Earth and had gone far out into space. Leon gasped and tried to stop but found he couldn't until Genity appeared right behind him and smirked. Leon then turned his head around to stare at Genity and he gasped as his pupils went small and without enough time to react he put a blue energy wave through Leon's stomach.  
  
Time immediately slowed down for him and became quiet for Leon. He felt the sharp pain in his back and heard the crackle of the energy. He then could hear Katie's voice clearly behind him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" And he noticed the tears dripping off her face and the expression on her face. Her eyes wider then they had ever been and her gasps louder then ever. He noticed Genity's expression of happiness. And then looked at Marron who was lying there unconscious, and memories of the past with him filled his mind. 'Good bye my friend….. Please never stop protecting the Earth or all is lost.' The energy then cleared and disappeared and time seemed to fully restore. Leon fell face flat on the ground and the night sky soon returned. His eye's were now lifeless and they starred out into a space. Blood soon formed around him in a large puddle. Katie's tears feel rapidly now. Genity starred down at his brothers corps. He then let out a laugh that filled the atmosphere. He laughed loud and strong to make sure that god knew exactly what he had done. Katie looked into from the forest. Her tears fell from her face like a water fall, her eyes were red and puffy. She then crawled up from her knees and then slowly got on her left foot and then on to her right. She completely forgot how weak she was and she was now some how forgetting her pain and going on adrenaline. She walked out the forest and ran over to Leon and starred at him and then looked at Genity. He just starred at her with a plain look and she whipped a tear off her face. "…. How could you?…" she whispered "How could you?….. HOW COULD YOU?! ANSWER ME!"  
  
"I've killed millions and you ask me why I've just killed one? How selfish" She then looked down and tears trailed onto Leon's face.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU KILL THIS ONE! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Genity smirked,  
  
"He's done nothing, yet none of them have, he was about to do something though."  
  
"LIKE WHAT?!," She gulped hard and tried to keep her head up. "WHY HURT PEOPLE THAT HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING OR HURT ANYONE?! WHY!" She found after that sentence she couldn't keep her balance anymore and then fell on her knees and gripped at her arm.  
  
"You don't know half of what's going on do you. Leon had the power to read the future and that meant he knew The Chosen One."  
  
"HOW DO YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT HE CAN READ THE FUTURE." Genity looked at her and frowned and then talked into one straight tone.  
  
"I would think I would know some things about my brother." Katie's eyes immediately went up in major shock and just flickered up and down she looked down and didn't look up from Leon.  
  
"Your…. Brother…. He's your brother…."  
  
"Half…" She then began to look at Genity and then back at Leon. She did this several times and then noticed that the facial structure was the same except for the ears, the hair, and the eyes. "You would of never noticed unless I had pointed it out. I'm only half elf and sorcerer. It makes me sick, I was just wise to take the best path." Katie then began to squeeze her hand and kept her head facing the ground with her eyes clamped tightly shut, he looked down at her and then saw the drop of blood that came out of her hand from squeezing so hard.  
  
"You… You… YOU SICK BASTARD!" She looked up at him, she was still to weak to get up "YOU KILL YOUR BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU! HE WAS YOUR BLOOD!" She then began to gulp again and let the tears stream "Your sick… Your really sick…" she then looked at him "So I take it your going to kill me now huh?"  
  
"…" Genity turned his back around. She looked at him and blinked "I've seen what you can do. I want another rematch the next time we meet….. I might even play fair I want to see who how good you are… But after you die I will kill that Sacrint boy, Marron, and Tomohoma."  
  
"I'll kill you the next time I see you and get revenge for what you've done to Leon and everybody else." Genity frowned  
  
"That will never happen. Just be happy that I'm keeping you a live for now." He grabbed his black cloak with his right hand and flashed it over him and disappeared into thin air. She looked at where he was standing. She was now all alone, and she was even more angry now that he was gone. She looked down at Leon his lifeless eyes, his lifeless body she couldn't believe it. Then she looked out to the sky and saw the sun began to rise over the hills. The bright colors began to hit her eyes and she just looked at it as the tears ran down her cheek. "Leon…. " she whispered "Why… Why… I wanted you to fight, but I wanted you to live……." She then began to hear foot steps behind her and turned her head slowly. Tomohoma came into focus, with Trowa on his back he was silent. He looked down at Marron and then at Leon and his eyes went wide and his pupils went completely small. "Katie…" Trowa said, she slowly got up on to her feet and looked at them. "What… What… What happened…"  
  
"Genity… THAT BASTARD KILLED LEON! AND RIGHT NOW I WANT TO KILL HIM MORE THEN ANYBODY! I'M SICK OF THE WAY HE KILLS PEOPLE LIKE THERE POGS!" They looked at her, they were afraid to say anything. "WHEN MARRON AWAKES I WANT HIM TO TELL ME EVERYTHING, I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING ABOUT THE SWORD, THE CHOSEN ONE, GENITY, EVERYTHING." She then looked at the sky "I don't want to be left in the dark of what I'm up against." The sun then began to fill the sky even more with color and the tears from her eyes were getting caught in the light and they didn't stop shining on her bright complexion 


	9. History and Memories of the Past

Authors Note:  
  
Ok I usually don't do one of these right in the middle of a story, but I just wanted to say some things. Hehe well it's finally April of 2002 and wow I've been going since November of 2001, I'm still going with this. I don't' know if it's because I really enjoy this or I'm completely insane, but hehe I really want to keep going. Anyway I just also wanted to point out that yes I know that Leon can read the future and I know that he could stop himself from getting killed. Well the thing was he knew he wasn't allowed to change fate because well fate cannot be changed so he changed history just enough so he didn't know how he was going to die so he didn't have to try and jump fate. Also I wanted to point out the writing/ page length difference between 6 chapter and 7 chapter. Well the thing is, I had like a 2 month period in between those chapters and I was working on my writing in the time between that. So yeah… ^_^ anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of my story, I have a ton of ideas ripping through my mind.  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
1.1 History and Memories of the Past…  
  
The room was dark, but still seeable. The room wasn't that big, but it was a pretty good size. On the walls the universes were in suspended animation, planets moved around stars and moons went around plants and the galaxies stood out like giant bright lights with shooting stars and dust laid around the universe. Even the Earth had been in the walls and was clearly visible on the left side of the door. It slowly turned, slowly, making areas from light to dark and so on. The room was not a window of course it had been Genity's thrown room. On the floor the ground was tiled with a dark gray and a Thrown stood at the opposite side of the door to the room. No one had been in there it was completely silent.  
  
Well it was silent until Genity appeared out of his room, right in the middle of it with no warning. Genity stood there and began to think to himself. He then walked over to the thrown and sat in it and put his elbows on his knees and hands just in front of his mouth. He sat their thinking carefully. 'That girl…' An image then appeared of Katie in his mind. Her face was turned looking at him, frowning, mad, her eye brows down facing down, her look was serious and she looked like she had just lifted her head up at him with it blurring at the edges. 'She's too strong for her own good…. I've never met a mortal who was that good at swordsmen ship.. I must destroy her the next time we meet. It will assure my victory, and that Sacrint boy… He must be destroyed as well… The rest of his family wasn't too hard, I don't really think that this one will be a problem.' He sat there pondering these thoughts when a voice entered the room slamming the door open.  
  
"Genity" Genity looked up and straight out.  
  
"Yes Christopher" Christopher walked up to his thrown and bowed down to the ground. His right knee on the ground and his left foot on the ground with one hand over his chest. He glanced at the floor for a view seconds with a calm look and then moved just his pupils up to Genity.  
  
"How was your fight?" Genity smirked  
  
"More interesting then I thought. I was shocked to see the four brats at my brothers house." Christopher lifted his whole head up and looked at him, his eyes lifted and so did his eye brows. It was obvious that he had been shocked by what he heard.  
  
"Are you serious sir? How can that be?" Genity laid back in his chair and put his arms on the arm rests of his thrown  
  
"Heaven Christopher, Heaven. There's no doubt about it that the angels and heavens are going to help them a little bit on this trip." Christopher smirked and looked back at the floor.  
  
"Over a stupid sword to." Genity eyes flared right away. He yelled as he stood up and he looked at Christopher. His arms were now dropped at his side. And his legs were together.  
  
"IT IS NOT A STUPID SWORD! DON'T YOU GET IT YOU HUMAN!" Christopher was now scared of what Genity was about to do. "THE SWORD IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN DESTROY ME." He began to lift his hand, his fingers cringed facing the ceiling along with his palm. "IF THAT SWORD WERE TO FLY INTO THE HANDS OF THE CHOSEN ONE THEN MY PLAN TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE WILL BE GONE! I CAN'T TAKE ANY SMALL CHANCES! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Christopher just looked at the floor.  
  
"… Yes.." Genity listened the warrior say it carefully. He then began to turn his whole body around, but in the process he took his right arm and pointed to the door.  
  
"GO!" Christopher stood up slowly and turned his body and walked out the door slowly. His yellow hair just going back and forth with each step and his sword attached to his side.  
  
Katie fluttered her eyes open slowly. She looked slowly at the scene around her. She was back in her room, back in the bed in the corner. Brown reddish covers were over her and she then grabbed them with her0 left arm and pulled them back slowly from left to right well lifting her head up slowly as well. She looked around at her scene slowly, behind her was her white pillow case where her head had left a print and to the left of her was a table with a clear bowl and a wash cloth in it. She then looked to her right, where her window was. She looked out the windows where a robin was chirping, it's orange stomach and it's brown feathers pointing to the sky. It was sitting on a tree branch just singing happily. Katie looked at it and smiled softly. It had been the first thing in days that she saw that was happy. She cherished it for a few seconds until it flew away. She put her left arm on the bed and put her right arm slowly up to her head to rub back her hair and nothing more. But as she slowly put her hand up she notice some kind of cloth like bandages and then quickly put both hands on her head and kept feeling around. Her whole forehead was covered in bandages. 'But why?' she thought. She then lowered her arms slowly and noticed that her arms were covered in bandages as well. She had taken a good look at her arms as she flipped her them, she then looked to her upper shoulder and saw a blood patch right over a bandage. She then grabbed the covers and ripped them off of her and turned her body to sit on the side of the bed and she put her feet down and looked at her legs in confusion and curiosity. They to were also covered.  
  
"How did I….. How did I get here." She then put her elbows on her knees and she put her hands just a few inches from in front of her mouth. An image began to appear in her head. "The.. The.. The last thing I remember was…"  
  
She was in the middle of the forest again, trees surrounded the area and you could hear extremely heavy breathing. In front of her trees lie and things seemed to have been moving quite fast. Then the scene turned to look at another tree and she saw it walking towards it. The sound of her breath increasing by the minute.  
  
"Katie," the scene turned to Tomohoma with Trowa on his back. Tomohoma was leaned a bit over using both his hands to hold Trowa. Trowa had both his hands on Tomohoma shoulders trying to hold on as best as he could and was succeeding quite well. They both just looked directly at her with concentrated looks.  
  
"Katie, are you ok, you don't look that great right now."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." The breathing was now too great.  
  
"You sure, we can't have you that hurt right now."  
  
"Yeah Tomohoma I'm fine!" The trees became closer for a few seconds until the scene finally falls sideways and the grass because more easily visible.  
  
"KATIE!" she heard until the scene goes black.  
  
She then sat there on her bed for a few seconds and thought carefully about the last thing she saw. She lifted her hands away from her mouth.  
  
"I must of… I must of passed out…" Just then she heard the door open a crack and slowly a creaking sound filled the room. Tomohoma look in a little.  
  
"Your awake," he said well opening the door with his right arm fully, he then began to walk over to her.  
  
"Tomohoma…. What's going on? I'm having trouble remembering everything and my whole body hurts. She took her right arm and put it to the right side of her rib cage. Tomohoma walked over to her and put his right hand to her forehead. She looked up and blinked at it. He was silent for a second. "Hello!" He then stopped and looks at her.  
  
"You had a minor concussion and a small fever." She looked at him for a second, and blinked  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's gone now. That's why you fell unconscious in the forest."  
  
"Yeah, I remember then, but I'm having problems remembering everything before." Tomohoma frowned and looked at her.  
  
"You mean... You don't remember?" She shook her head.  
  
"Nope not really, why?"  
  
"You don't remember what happened to Leon?" Her eyes shot up.  
  
Then an image began to appear in her head again. Leon stood in front of the scene now, he was glowing a bright green light. His whole body just shooting a huge blast forward with another blue light coming towards it. Se looked down and Marron was unconscious in her arms. His whole body lifeless and his eyes gently shut and his cloak running to the ground. She then moved back up and she was looking at Leon closely she then could hear a voice.  
  
"Leon…" The trees around her were getting practically blown away in a horrifying scene. "LEON! LEON STOP YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! LEON!" The voice was filled with worrisome beyond anything she had ever experienced. She then looked at it closely, he was sweating badly, and his thoughts were in total concentration. His arms sticking out and his feet just a bit separated and his face was tensed badly. The expression easily led to the thought that he was in total deep concentration. She watched as the green light emanating from his body winning over the blue.  
  
"WHAT THIS CAN'T BE! I WILL NOT LOSE!" She heard Genity yell. She saw him in complete shock but it was soon replaced with tension as he closed his eyes tightly and disappeared. The green light then began to get out of control and the scene became bigger. Trees, mountains, rivers, canyons nothing could possibly stop this green light until Genity appeared right behind her. She then heard a gasp come from her mouth and Leon slowly looked behind him. Genity then quickly placed his hands on her back and a blue light appeared out of his hands and right out of Leon's stomach. She then gasped with a huge gasp.  
  
"LEON NOOOOOOOOOO!" The scene became blurry and then disappeared when she blinked. The light then disappeared and Leon fell to the ground. Blood, deep red blood began to pour out slowly. Until faster and faster it came and soon the area was covered in blood  
  
Her eyes were flickering up and down when she finally realized where she was again. She was silent and Tomohoma just kept looking at her. Her eyes just gazing out into nowhere flickering. Tomohoma blinked at her and kneeled down to her level and put his right elbow on his knee and waved his left arm in front of her.  
  
"Katie are you in there? Katie?" She blinked a few times and lifted her head up and then shook it. Tomohoma backed up a little bit and looked at her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"… I remember… I remember how Leon died exactly… I remember everything after I ran into the tree now." Her eyes were still flickering and she looked up at Tomohoma and starred right into his eyes "He did it… He killed his… He killed his…."  
  
"He killed what?"  
  
"He killed his brother…." Tomohoma's eyes went wide and he looked jumped up.  
  
"No way! Leon can't be related to him! Leon was like…. Good and Genity's a…. Genity's a…. Genity's an ass…" He began to whisper "There is no way those two can be related."  
  
"Have you looked at there facial structure! That's how Genity pointed it out to me!" Tomohoma stood there and thought for a second and then his eyes shot straight up in complete shock and he just looked straight out. Katie got up onto her feet and slowly began walking to the door. Tomohoma blinked and then turned his head to look at her and then tensed his eyes.  
  
"Where are you going." looking at her with a demanding voice.  
  
"I'm going to go train." She kept walking not turning her head.  
  
"Your hurt you can't go out like this!" Katie got to the door and grabbed the doorknob with her patched hand and smirked.  
  
"There's a lot more that I remember then Leon's death Tomohoma! Genity spared my life." Tomohoma was now in the biggest shock of his life. He stood there not believing what he heard. He then shook his head and began to argue some more.  
  
"No way! Genity doesn't spare anybody! If he doesn't spare his own brother I doubt he'll spare you!"  
  
"Denial huh?" She laughed a little to herself "Here's what he said." She turned to him and Tomohoma just looked at her. She then lifted her palm up in the air her left hand still on the doorknob. "I asked him personally if he was going to kill me because I went out there blinded by the fact he was out there and that I was concerned about Leon. Well he told me this!" She then dropped her head and looked down to the floor took one sigh and talked in a low volume "Your too good of a fighter. I want another rematch who knows I might play fair." Tomohoma's whole body jolted in shock  
  
"That's crazy! Play fair! You know he's making you fall in a trap!"  
  
"Trap or no trap I don't back down from a fight! And I don't think I can get my self out of this one!"  
  
"YOUR CRAZY!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Tomohoma just looked at the door and his eyes just flickered up and down as he whispered to himself.  
  
"I hope you know exactly what you got into."  
  
Katie began to walk down the wooden hall way slowly. Slower and slower she walked the blood patches from the bottom of her feet were making a trail down the hall. She then stopped and leaned against the wall. Putting her right arm against it and her left arm on her knee and breathed hard. Her breath ran as if she had been running a marathon and she knew she wasn't even close to ready to train.  
  
"Shit," she took a few breaths "I'm more messed up then one of King Authur's soldiers." She then heard a few mutters and she lifted her head up.  
  
"Marron, she's going to ask questions. Genity did yell that he killed the 'Sacrint' boy. We really have to think about his instead of just going forward with your plan." She could hear Trowa's voice and then soon heard Marron's  
  
"I know she'll ask. I have no reason to keep anything from her. We've kept her in the dark the most, and it looks like she might be one of the strongest people in this fight. If we don't tell her it might cause problems for her and she wont have a clue what she's getting into." Katie then took her right arm and pushed her self along the wall and walked slowly to the corner separating the room from the hall. She leaned closely against the wall trying to even keep her shadow hidden. She was leaning so close she could only hear there voices, and she couldn't see there actual body. "I think we all need to sit down and talk about history."  
  
"History?"  
  
"The history of the sword and where The Chosen One comes from. Tell the story between Leon and I. If she would know that story it might clear up a lot of things."  
  
"Not to mention mine. She's known me for how many years? Yet she still doesn't have a clue where I'm from or who I was." Katie's eyes shot straight up and her mouth fell. She began to think, she really didn't know anything about Trowa. She had never known anything about Trowa until… Until the day she met him. It took her a while but she began to remember back to that day.  
  
She was now in the forest again but the trees were much taller and the ground was a lot closer. She looked down at the sword in her hand it was huge and her hands could barely cover the handle. She then lifted it slowly and looked at the blade. Her face reflected in it. It was Katie, but she was no more then six or seven. She was softly smiling and her eyes were as big as they would ever get and they were a bright and her hair was in a braid and it was really long. She then and then looked up to see a tall man in front of her. There a man with dark short brown hair with a brown mustache and a beard, his eyes were brown and his built was quite good. On him he had full armor on, a breastplate, shoulder plates, chain mail, and so on and in his right hand he had a sword. He then looked down at her and smiled and put his sword away. She looked at him and smiled. Her green eyes shined in the sun light like beautiful emerald.  
  
"That was good Katie," She looked at him and giggled  
  
"Daddy, you think someday I could fight evil people like you." He looked at her and laughed to himself and then looked at his hands and began to take off his gloves.  
  
"Yeah someday, right now I think your best off just being a kid." She giggled again. He then turned around and began to walk away. "You've done good today kid you can go play." Katie threw out a huge happy yell that filled the air around her. She then turned around and grabbed the reins of a small black pony and began to run.  
  
"Come on Cleo! You need to get into shape." The pony began to run behind her but Katie was always one step in front of her. She kept running well laughing. "Come on Cleo! I want to check out that cave we found the other day!" She ran and ran through the leaves and they threw up after lifting up her feet each time. She then finally jumped on to the top of a huge rock and then jumped off of it right away like a leap frog game and jumped several feet and landed right in front of a hole in the side of a hill. "Cleo, stay here." She rubbed her hands together "I've been wanting to see what this place has." She looked into it and jumped down the whole into a really empty cave. First landing on her feet and then she was kneeled down so far her hand reached the ground. She then stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around, all there was, was a bunch of clay. She walked a few feet forward moving her head around in all directions. "This place doesn't look anymore special then my bed room." She kept walking a few feet forward and then heard a sniff of some sort. Her eyes shot up and her mouth opened a bit and she began to look around. "Hello!" Nothing, complete silence, she then kept walking and walking. Clay was everywhere and the sunlight made just enough light to give everything a blue effect. She just kept looking around and then began to see some crystals on the wall. She ran towards them and pulled out a shiny rock from the clay. She blinked at it a few times and looked at it. "What a pretty rock…" She said to herself well examining it carefully. That soon was interrupted by hearing a flow of water, she lifted her head up in the direction of the noise and she pocketed the rock and then kept walking toward the water. She was cautious until she rounded the corner and saw a river flowing. "WOW!" She smiled and began to run towards it. She then kneeled down to it and looked at her reflection in the water and blinked and then smiled trying to make her best complexion. "The water, it's so clear!" She put her hands close to gather in the shape of a cup and lowered them down into the water. Water filled her hands up and she lifted it up to her mouth and drank from her hands "Yummy! That's so good!" She then began to hear some crying noises and she looked in the direction of the noise and got up from her left leg and then to her right. She then took her sword out and held it by her face. Slower and more cautiously as she kept walking and then it got so strong she could hear it right around the corner. She stayed quiet and her eyebrows shot straight down in a concentrated state. She then jumped out from the corner and put her feet somewhat separated, her hands close to her thighs with her hands tightly holding her sword and her teeth visibly grinding and her look was serious. She stayed in a fight formation until she looked a boy rolled up in the corner looking up in shock. His eyes were brown and his hair was spiky and he looked no more then seven or eight. He looked up his eyes were full of tears and they had been streaming down his face and his hands were covered in blood and his look was scared. She looked at the boy and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" She lowered her arms and put her sword away. She looked at him and blinked and then walked up to him slowly. He became scared again and curled up in the corner. "Leave me alone I have nothing you want!" She then looked at him and lowered her head at him and lowered her whole body and moved her head so his face was straight in front of hers and she looked straight into his eyes and he looked back with his tear full eyes and blinked in confusion. She put her hand to her chin like she was deep in concentration and then starred at him for a second or two.  
  
"Boy's cry?" The boy's eyes slowly shot straight down and he looked at her and pushed her head away. "Hey!"  
  
"Yeah they do!" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"They do? I had no idea." He began to stand up and he looked at her.  
  
"Well… Are you with them?"  
  
"With who!"  
  
"Them!" She shook her head no  
  
"Unless you mean Cleo my horse then no. Who's them anyway." She looked up. He looked relieved but he stayed silent for a second or two "So why were you crying?" He turned his head and looked straight out and folded his arms together and looked away from her direction with tuff look.  
  
"I wasn't crying." Katie giggled to herself and smiled.  
  
"Don't lie, you were crying!" He became really silent again for several seconds. He then noticed that he was blushing.  
  
"Well if you won't tell me why you were crying then maybe you can tell me where you're from."  
  
"What's with twenty questions?" He yelled so loud that the whole cave was filled with the sound. Katie shrugged her shoulders and just looked at him. He smirked to himself and turned his head slowly in her direction. "You haven't asked the most important question yet."  
  
"Most important?" Katie began to think to herself and put her pupils up and began to think. She then snapped her fingers together.  
  
"Oh yeah!" She stuck out her right arm and put the other one behind her and put her feet closely together. And she smiled real sweet "My name's Katie, what's yours?" He looked at her and blinked and then slowly turned his body to look at her and she turned her head a bit to the side. He turned around and took his right arm and shook her hand and smiled. "My names Trowa."  
  
The image slowly blurred out. She was now back in the house. She blinked a few times and realized what was going on again. Marron and Trowa were still talking. They had kept going well she was thinking, and she was lost in the conversation.  
  
"Hey it's not that I don't want to tell her, it's the fact I just don't want to see her hurt!" Forcefulness and demanding came from Trowa's voice.  
  
"Well it's not your decision Trowa. We need to tell her." Katie grunted to herself a bit 'not to mention I can take care of myself.'  
  
"But if she even knew I had the only healing powers in the world Genity would torture her until she admits it! Maybe even kill her!" Katie's mouth dropped and her eyes widen completely. "Not to mention if she knew how my whole family was killed by Genity and how Genity's been after me since I was eight." 'HOLY SHIT!' Katie screamed in her mind. 'Genity! You jackass!'  
  
"Calm down, you shouldn't be so concerned about her, and she doesn't know yet so there's still time." Katie walked right around the corner and looked at them.  
  
"Too late." She said in a very dull, smooth, calm voice. Trowa was sitting on a couch away from Marron and Marron was sitting in the middle of a couch parallel from Trowa facing Katie. On Marron's lap there was a cup of tea and in between both of them was a wooden coffee table. Trowa was wearing blue jeans and blue sweatshirt and Marron, who seemed like he had a million pairs of robes, was wearing a robe. Marron lifted his head up and Trowa just kept his head still. He squeezed his eyes together and didn't even bother to look behind him. Katie just stood there in the doorway; she didn't say anything or do anything except for leaning against the doorway just starring at them. Marron looked at her and then down at Trowa who looked like he was beaten. She then quit leaning against the door way and walked over to them slowly and walked past the table and looked at Trowa who was squeezing his eyes tightly together and waved her head 'no' and she plopped herself right next to him on the couch. Trowa opened his eyes slowly and made it aware that he was afraid to look. "Trowa… I heard just about everything…"  
  
"Look Katie."  
  
"There's no use hiding it now." Cutting him off, her voice began to get a bit demanding "But how come you never told me or better yet my family?!" Marron just looked at them, stood up, and walked away without saying a word. Trowa's voice began to get a bit more demanding and aggressive.  
  
"You don't understand! I was doing it to protect you!"  
  
"Oh yeah Trowa! In what way? By making you a total mystery. Every time I asked you in the past you'd change the subject! And besides we've known each other for what 13 years and you tell somebody within a few months! I always left you alone about this topic because I trust that you didn't want to tell me for some reason but you told Marron only after knowing him for a few months!"  
  
"He had wounds, he couldn't sleep at night, and he could barley stand the pain! I was doing him a favor by healing him and then I had to tell him. Yet I was trying to protect you." Katie looked at him for a few seconds. 'I was wondering what happened to his wounds.' Katie thought  
  
"Yet you know I can take care of myself! I don't need for you to keep your biggest secret from me!" Trowa looked at her straight in the eyes with a heated ticked look.  
  
"Will you put away your DAMN STUBBORNESS for a second and listen to me!" She stayed silent and listened carefully. He then took a deep sigh and then looked down to the floor with his elbows resting on his legs. "My name is Trowa Sacrint, even thought I told you once that I had no name and just used a first name that I had made up. My heritage comes from a long line of priests and religious entity because of the blessing my family got. We had been blessed with it four hundred years ago…"  
  
The sky was now blood red mixed in with black clouds filling the sky. Thunder and lightening herald it's self through the air making no stop. And there right below the clouds laid a mountain. A high steep mountain that was pure black like ash after woods been burned. In the middle of the mountain there was a demon and a man standing there. The man stood there with his right foot clear out in front and his left foot back behind his torso. His hands lay out in front of him holding a sword by the handle, and his torso laid forward a bit. The man had extremely dark brown hair, which was finely combed, and black eyes. On him he wore shoulder plates which stuck out to his side and let a blue cape fall from his shoulders. He also had a silver breastplate and chain mail, which covered his whole torso. On his arms he had metal gloves that, on the sides, spiked out just a few times. On his legs he wore black pants and army boots that came up to his ankles. He was obviously young and had a very determined look on his face.  
  
The demon on the other hand was a huge red dragon that sat on top of a giant black pillar. Its wings were as big as the rest of his body that had huge dagger like spikes on them. From his jaw to the tip of his tail was a thick line of blood colored red framing it, and the rest of the dragon was just red. His eyes were black, cold, and emotionless, and his head had two spikes that came out his head. The boy stood there, prepared to fight at any moment as lightening flashed and thundered crackled. The dragon spook with an extremely deep none emotional voice, and his jaw never moved.  
  
"What brings you human." The boy then began to shoot forcefully with vengeance in his voice.  
  
"You have brought upon this land unholyness for all humans. You have destroyed millions of humans with out mercy all for your game. You've destroyed crops, harvests, and homes so humans could starve or die. You've made the heavens rip with anger and the earth full of despair." He whipped his sword around his head and then in front of him and it made a ringing noise "I have been asked by god himself to come and destroy your black heated soul. This mission I will fulfill without hesitation or fear." The dragon looked at him and his eyes glowed a bright flashy red and his head slowly lifted and fire spouted out of his nostrils  
  
"Foolish human," he then looked down at him "Hundreds of warriors have challanged me, and hundreds have fallen at my feet. What makes you feel you shall win." The boy looked at him his teeth visibly grinding.  
  
"Because I'm not scared of you. All the men that have faced you had deep hidden fear they didn't want o recognize. God has told me to purse this. I have no fear."  
  
"Foolish, I give you one chance to run after that I will kill you."  
  
"Then I refuse to leave." The dragon looked at him and his eyes flashed red.  
  
"So be it." He lowered his head and a huge flame spouted out of his mouth when he opened it. The warrior jumped right up as it was just about when the flame was going to come in contact with him.  
  
"The battle…" Trowa said "It lasted for minutes on end. It seemed like that there was no end…" Minutes had past and the man was still fighting the dragon. He was jumping through the air with his sword being held by his left hand going across his body.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH!" He yelled and swung his sword across his body. The dragon moved quickly to the right using his giant wings to help guide him. The boy then flew to one of the black pillars and he held his right arm with his left. Blood had covered his whole arm and it almost dripped off the tip of his fingers and scratches covered the rest of his body. The dragon lowered his head right down to the boy and he waved his tail in the air.  
  
"Human, you have proven well. Beyond any human I have ever faced." The man smirked.  
  
"Thanks I get that quite a bit."  
  
"You still will not beat me no matter what." The boy then raised his eyebrows as the dragons tail went screaming into the pillar. The boy jumped up high into the air as the rock crumbled to dust. 'This is now or never' the man thought and jumped straight for the dragon's neck "YAHHHHHHHH" he thrust his sword across and it made a ringing noise. The boy then landed on the ground, he landed kneeled down, his arm touching the ground and his left holding the sword in an angle to his side. Things became quiet, as if time stopped. He then stood up and turned around to look at the dragon. "Tell me boy, your name." He looked up at him and shouted with all his might  
  
"SACRINT! FEAROW SACRINT!"  
  
"I see…" purple red blood began to flow down his neck and half of the dragons neck and head soon slid from his body and created a loud crash that soon followed his body. Fearow looked at it with aggression in his eyes and soon the ground began to shack and thundered and lightening made a huge show. The boy stood there, and the boy turned around slowly and began to run. The ground then cracked right under the dragon corpus. The eyes of the dragon eyes flashed red again. "A curse! A CURSE! I shall see to it that the following generations of the Sacrint family SHALL SEE A GRUSOME END." The ground then cracked open and the dragon's corpus fell through into a lava pit. It became unbearable to stand on as Fearow reached the edge of the mountain to climb down. The grounds edge cracked and he soon fell along with the rocks. He grabbed the side of the mountain just in the nick of time, but soon found himself falling again when a boulder slammed into his hand. He was now tumbling through the air, his back laying parallel to the ground and his left arm sticking out with a look of hopelessness on it. Farther and farther the mountain seemed to be going. That was until a giant boulder fell faster then him and hit his head. Now falling through the air, close to death with a concussion no doubt. Until a bright white light incased him in a bubble like substance and he was now safe from only being a few feet from the ground. The bubble soon then flew away from the mountain and soon followed hundreds of boulders landing all on top of each other from where they had been. Fearow was now somehow flying away safe, when the mountain was being crumbled into nothing. Soon the whole ground cracked where the mountain was and everything fell through it. No creature could survive this.  
  
Fearow was now in suspended animation so the sounds of the rubble were far beyond his reach. A white incased him, and he laid there sound a sleep, but blood ran from all sorts of areas of his body.  
  
"Young Warrior." A calm, deep, and soothing voice said "Your acts and bravery have been noble. I bless you with a reward. I bless you with the only white magic one can use for you and the following generations to come." The light then blinded the scene around the boy and everything became a blur.  
  
"When he awoke, all of his wounds were healed and from that day forward are family had the gift. Trowa said. "The curse though was not gone." Katie looked at him and blinked.  
  
"… So what's this got to do with you not telling me." Trowa fell over and looked at her with a pathetic look.  
  
"I'm not there yet!"  
  
"Oh…" Trowa sat back on the couch.  
  
"There's away to show the rest. It suppose to be a form of mental healing… It takes what I've seen and it can plant the images into the human I desire to show. If I do this I have to do one thing first."  
  
"What's that?" Trowa began to get closer to her.  
  
"Let me heal you, you'll thank me later." He rest two hands on her arm that was resting on her knee.  
  
"Oh Trowa you don…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when a blue light shined out of his hands "Whoa…" She looked at it and blinked. Her pain began to disappear and the wounds and blood patches began to disappear as well. Then it slowly died down and finally stopped. "Trowa… That's... Wow…"  
  
"You can take off your bandages now." He smiled at her and removed his hands.  
  
"Oh right." She slowly took her right arm and unwrapped the bandages from her arm. Around and around she went slowly taking off the bandages, until it was completely uncovered. Not a mark was there. She stuck it way out and examined it carefully. She then looked at Trowa and hugged him practically jumping on him and shoving his back first into the couch.  
  
"Thank you!" He just blinked well his head was over her shoulder. He then realized he was blushing, as he looked at his nose crossed eyed. Katie then got off of him and sat back on the right side of the couch. She then slowly began to take off the rest of her bandages. First her arms, then her legs, and finally her head. She dropped the blood filled bandages on the floor and looked at her carefully. "Not a mark. That's incredible.' Trowa kept sitting there and then he looked at the floor and stopped blushing.  
  
"Hold on for a second, it takes a second or two to the mental healing."  
  
"Oh that's right I almost forgot," she said, the healing master looked down at his hand and he took his right arm and stuck it out as far as it could go. He was in deep concentration for a second or two as he stayed silent and kept a serious look on his face. Katie starred at it for as second and began to get close to it and smiled at it.  
  
"Wow! That's cool!" She stated. Trowa stood up and turned a full 90 degrees in her direction with his other arm relaxed at his side.  
  
"Stand up and face me." She stood up without hesitation with her arms relaxed at her side. "There's one thing that does happen when this happens. You will not be killed or seriously injured afterwards. Would you like to know more or precede?"  
  
"Precede," He took one step and placed his hand on her right shoulder. Immediately a huge sharp burst of pain filled her body. More then when she had the injuries. She began to scream without control. When suddenly image began to appear in her mind.  
  
Tomohoma was in the middle of making the beds when he heard the scream. He shifted his head, shoulders, and hip to the scream.  
  
"What the hell?!" He shifted his whole body to the door and ran towards it. His arms and legs moving in a sequence back and forth. He then stuck out his right arm and opened the door and slammed it against the wall and kept running down the long hall. 'It gets louder as I move. Who could it be.' He thought. He kept running until he came close the edge of the hall and Marron stepped right around the corner and stopped him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Marron what's going on?!" Marron stood in front of him looking right at him with a mellow look and voice.  
  
"Don't' worry first of all. Second the screams are coming from Katie. We must let Trowa and her be alone for a moment."  
  
"But what's happening!" He stood in front of Marron with angry eyes and a clenched first  
  
"She's finding out things she needs to know…" Katie's screams filled the house. Screams of pain and horror. Trowa stood there. He had his left arm rested at his side and his legs close together with him looking right at her with a concentrated look. She stood there with her eyes clamped shut; she was into much pain to even open them. Her whole body being surrounded with a blue electrical charge.  
  
Images appeared in her head. Her being now seemed to be in a dark suspended animated room. The young swordsman no longer looked like a swordsman, her hair was down and at her sides waving to about the middle of her chest. Her face was shocked as she starred out. Her sword was gone and she didn't have the usual cloths she wore. Now she was standing in a white dress that ran tight around her upper torso and then went half way down her legs and parted down the middle like a cloak. It flew in a breeze several feet away from her. The gleam from her eyes shining brightly as they slowly widen. She looked out in front of her, there a night scene stood. Blood and corpuses laid everywhere, and there a little boy stood with brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Trowa…" She whispered, the boy stood there and ran to two corpuses she stood there and watched everything. Her eyes could barley handle the pain the scene had created. She watched in terror as the daggers cut the final wounds of Catrina and the slaughtering of the rest of his family happened. She watched as Trowa ran from the scene. Ever second, every detail ripped through her mind. Every detail could be smelled, touched, seen, heard, and tasted. To her, this could easily pass of as real. 'A little boy…' she thought 'just a little boy…'  
  
"TROWA! She screamed, as she squinted her eyes and a tear fell from her eye. She tried to run and help him but somehow couldn't, she felt helpless to stand there.  
  
Meanwhile, she was still surrounded by the blue electricity. Her screams kept filling in the air and slowly turned from just a regular scream to a long slow 'NOOOO!' Trowa closed his eyes and removed. She slowly stopped glowing, standing still for a few seconds with her eyes clamped shut. She fell to her knees and began to fall on her face but Trowa stuck out his arm and caught her. She was shacking terribly and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What was that." Tomohoma whispered as they watched around the corner.  
  
"Just wait." Marron said, Katie kept being held by Trowa. She was breathing heavy and she kept starring at the ground.  
  
"Trowa... I'm so sorry..." She whispered "I had no idea…" His eyes went up in shock. He didn't expect her to be that shocked.  
  
"This is why I couldn't tell you."  
  
"The curse... Trowa... Genity wants the curse to follow through…" She stood and looked at him. "Doesn't that worry you?" Trowa smiled and shook his head 'No'  
  
"Death is only the beginning, I have no fear. I only care about getting back for my families lives." Katie stayed silent and looked at him.  
  
"So… how do we defeat something like this. Even after that he's looks too powerful." Marron slowly came around the corner and stood in front of them with his arms rested at his side and his legs together and his hair resting at his shoulders.  
  
"This was only a small percentage of what Trowa experienced of Genity's power." Both of them looked at him in shock  
  
"I thought he was powerful! But not that much!" Trowa yelled Marron lowered his head.  
  
"He at one time was thought to be the strongest person in the universe." Tomohoma looked at him in shock with wide eyes. Marron looked at Katie for several seconds staying silent. "The history behind him… I know it... You might want to listen to me..." He walked over to one of the couches and sat on it, Tomohoma then walked over and sat next to him and Katie and Trowa sat across from them on the other couches. "Genity, his history is like a room of secrets that everyone would like to forget… Several years ago, two songs were born of the lead elf Kenia. This was an elf who possessed the two most powerful children. One full elf the other half sorcerer and elf. Their names were Genity and Leon. As children they were quite good and had very little sin on their souls. But as time passed things began to change."  
  
"Changed?" Marron nodded.  
  
"Kenia, or there father was growing quite old. Too old, they needed a new member of the powerful spot. Leon being the oldest and full elf, it was no question to even ask that Leon be next to the thrown. Genity, however, did not agree. He knew he did not have the qualifications to become the lead elf. But he argued for years on the topic, but he eventually gave up and began to except his fate. For several years he studied the route of magic well Leon and I went under intense training. We never expected he'd do any harm, but we soon realized that him learning magic was the worst thing for him. He began to spend hours in a dark room, reading, concentrating, and practicing. Finding new magics and using it for his purpose…"  
  
The room was dark, so dark that light was no where to be in sight. The room was a log cabin and in the middle of it a long desk laid with papers all over it. In the middle of it a boy sat in a wooden chair. His hair was brown and it lay over his shoulders. On him he wore a black cape and a black breastplate, shoulder plates, and leg plates. He sat there reading a book in concentration. It was Genity, at least ten years younger, just reading until a door opened several feet behind Genity. The door swooped open from right to left. In the doorway a figure surrounded in light stood in the doorway. Genity hissed at the light and didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"I thought I said I didn't want ANY distractions." The figure walked in, it was Leon, also ten years younger, on his back he had a bow and arrows.  
  
"Brother, you've been in here for days. I want to know if your ok." Genity looked down at his desk.  
  
"I'm fine, now leave me be." Leon looked at him for a second. He then stuck out his arms and legs and began to shout at him.  
  
"BROTHER! Look at you! This is all your doing now days. I'm worried about you!" He looked at him for a second "Huh?" He blinked as he noticed black waves of energy surrounding his brother, moving in a atom type design, see through black ribbon type waves just surrounding him.  
  
"I said to LEAVE!" Leon ran up to him.  
  
"Genity! Look at you! Ever since you started reading those damn magic books they've rotten your mind!" He took his arm and shot it a cross the table and the books fell all over the floor.  
  
"STOP!" Genity grabbed Leon's arm. He looked at him closely for a second. His eyes began to glow red, red demon eyes like fire.  
  
"Genity! Stop this! THIS ISNT' YOU!"  
  
"SILENCE!" He took his arm and tossed him so hard he slammed his whole body into the door. Leon looked down having a hard time even keeping focus. He made all effort to stay awake as he pulled himself up. His brother stood up and slowly turned around. His eyes glowing a bright red light Leon's eyes widen and they flicked up and down.  
  
"Genity..." He whispered, he had a scared look across his face. His brother's eyes flashed even brighter and the black wave reappeared. The book on the floor then flew up and into his hands and he grabbed it with his left arm and he stuck out his right arm.  
  
"Do not disturb me again!" He said practically yelling. Leon's body was still then lifted completely up and he looked down to the floor below him. His whole body lifted by an invisible force.  
  
"Huh? Huh?" The door was slammed open and papers moved everywhere and Leon was thrown backwards. The door then slammed and it was locked without being touched. He sat back down, and soon ignored the slams at the door.  
  
"BROTHER OPEN UP! PLEASE!" He then looked up as the print of a dragon out of the black waves appeared.  
  
"Are you ready." The dragon said. Genity's eyes began to glow much more.  
  
"Yes," He said and the waves surrounded his body like ribbons. Soon the ribbons reached inside of his mouth and then burst out of his eye sockets like black smoke. The ribbon then completely floated of him. The body immediately fell backwards and landed dead on the ground. His eyes shut and completely motionless. The dragon looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to kill you. But, your body will be the greatest use to me. Too bad you fell under my power so easily. You are no longer Genity I am now Genity." The black wave then floated in his body again and filled it with life. His eyes then immediately opened and he stood up and they glowed red. He then smirked and slowly went to a full laugh. "For hundreds of years I've been waiting for my rise to victory again and I shall soon see it! WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!" His whole body then flared with power and the area around him shot up with fire "THE POWER! IT FLOWS IN MY VEINS!" The room went up in flames and Leon flew backwards, and his back slammed into a tree. He looked up as his eyes flicked up and down at the huge flames.  
  
"…. GENITY! BROTHER!" He then saw him fly up and away not looking at his cries at all "BROTHER!"  
  
Marron was now sitting aback in the room talking to them about it. "From that day forward the real Genity died. We don't know who this enemy is that's inside of him, but he's taken on the history of Genity he says and he will not be called by anything else. That's why he killed Leon, that's why he had no hesitations to kill his brother." 'Makes since' Katie thought  
  
"So were facing a fake enemy. One that is not really who it is."  
  
"Precisely," Marron said "He had his eyes on two goals; to destroy the universe and the Sacrint family. But over time he learned about the legendary Moon Light Sword. After that he knew he had to destroy it."  
  
"Woah... Woah... Back up. What exactly is this sword capable of?" Marron looked directly at her.  
  
"The Moon Light Sword is the most powerful thing in the universe. Only one person in the whole universe can posses such a power. Also known as The Chosen One."  
  
"Ok that's all lovely and dandy." Katie said she then put her elbows on her knees and put both her hands up to her face and rested her head on them. "But what I want to know is where it comes from, what will happen when The Chosen One finds it, AND! Exactly what kind of power does it posses." Marron looked at her directly and then sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Long ago, the universe was in danger a lot like this. City's crumbled and billions of people died. The angels in heaven were are only hope for such salvation. For Lucifer himself came from above the ground. Even then the angels had fallen, his wrath was too great. So an angel with a kind and generous heart went forth to god…"  
  
The area was now white and bright. It had bright pearl like colors forming clouds. Around the clouds blood ran everywhere where corpuses lay, but huge giant white wings as well. Wings as big as an eagles but as beautiful as a diamond. Everything drenched in blood, but in the middle of it a beautiful woman kneeled down, her right knee on the ground and her left foot on the ground. Her hands were in a praying position covering her face. Her hair was black and flowed long; so long it flowed on the ground around her. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a beautiful violet color. On her she had a beautiful white dress that had a beautiful pattern of lace lying along the skirt and the rest was made from white silk. And on her head was a beautiful blue jewel. She was breath taking for all to see. Around her she had a yellow light incasing her. She then closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face.  
  
"Lord…" she whispered "Everyone has fallen. No one is left. Not even the angels." Suddenly a huge white see through type ribbons surrounded her and huge white angel wings came out slowly and a yellow tiara formed on her forehead. The wings on her back were bigger then any of the other ones around her. They then went out as if she was about to fly. "All the angels, but me. Please, give us your prayer and save us. Please lord! Man kind cannot be saved without you." The blue jewel on her forehead began to glow.  
  
"I hear you Sasha," A deep, calm, voice said "I will help save this world. With a weapon of purity." The girl looked up to the sky and smiled.  
  
"Thank you lord for saving this world… Thank you so much."  
  
"Because of the angels prayer god began to sort together the most powerful elements that each of the nine planets could give. Each of the planet's spirits gave up a small part of themselves. Mercury, the messenger god and also known for it's intelligence, gave the sword the gift of oversight which this gives the sword the gift to analyze the enemy closely. Venus, the goddess of love gave the sword compassion and caring spirit for those who were kind spirited and shall not be killed by that sword. Mars, the god of war gave it the spirit of fight. Jupiter or the ruler of all the other planets gave the sword a high energy level and magic to destroy the enemy. Saturn also known as the god of rebirth and destruction gave the spirit of destruction evil and rebirth to the innocent. Uranus also known as the god of speed gave the gift of incredible speed. Neptune or the sea god gave the spirit of flowing water, which makes the sword dodge quite easily. And Pluto the god of hell gave the power of pain for those who challenge it's power. But the most powerful planet of all was the moon. The moon was where the sword was originally made. And in the light of the moon it possesses an unlimited power. Power that you can only begin to imagine. That's why Genity wants to destroy the sword, because with the sword as a threat he can't blow up the universe."  
  
"Because it would blow him away." Katie whispered to herself.  
  
"When the sword was created it became part of a young solider life. He was said of put Lucifer back in hell when he came up from the ground and destroy the millions of armies he ruled. Even though it sounds much like the warrior Trowa told you about, it was not. This solider far more accomplished in saving the world then what he did. To this day I am not sure who it was. But after he died the sword found it's way to the crystal mountains. Within the cave, far from the entrance, the sword awaits from it's master or I should say friend to return."  
  
"But… He's dead… So why wait?"  
  
"The solider was told by god he would be reborn at the first sign of danger in the universe."  
  
"Reborn? So that means that there a live as we speak?" Katie said as she removed her elbows from her knees and lifted her head up.  
  
"Yeah I think that's what he's basically just said." Tomohoma replied, she sweat dropped to his comment.  
  
"It is said when The Chosen One touches the sword a huge blinding light will come bursting out… And destroy anyone who gets in it's way."  
  
"But what happens if The Chosen One doesn't even know what's going on, why would it just hit those who get in it's way?" Trowa asked  
  
"Because when the sword is reunited it will take over the persons state of mind until the danger is out of the way."  
  
"Makes since."  
  
"The sword is hidden deep within The Crystal Mountains. That's where will find it, but we cannot find it just any time of day it has to be a certain time of day. Far deep in the cave there is a shrine, but there above the shrine there is a crack to the outside of the cave where light is shown. By day the sword is not there, but as soon as the moon's light hits the shrine the sword appears. Once the sword is touched by human hands it becomes a sword that can be held by day and by night."  
  
"Huh, that's weird, it's like it set by the clock or something."  
  
"Please, we have to find that sword before Genity does. If Genity finds that sword, he wont be able to control it but nothing will be holding him back from destroying the universe." Katie stood up and lifted her arm up so that her fist was close to her face.  
  
"We start on that journey tomorrow or I'm going alone!"  
  
"Katie,"  
  
"No, I'm sick of this Genity has destroyed England's army, Leon, hundreds of innocent lives, and now he wants to destroy the universe that I live in! That bitch doesn't know who the hell he's messing with. I don't care if I don't have the power, we can't just hesitate well you know he's planning his next move."  
  
"But you don't even know the path." Tomohoma remarked  
  
"I don't but Marron does," Marron lowered his head "Come on, I mean we have nothing to lose. Marron's home is gone, this is Leon's house and he's gone, we have nothing to lose."  
  
"What about materials and supplies you can't just go do something without planning."  
  
"God Tomohoma could you worry anymore." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brown sack and threw it and him. He caught it as it made a clinging noise. "In that bag is all the gold will need to get around. If we need anymore there's a thing called a job. We can always get another horse, we can get a wild one and we have are weapons. As long as I have my sword, you have your bow and arrow, Trowa has his daggers, and Marron has his magic will be force to be recogned with. Now I want to know now how many are going with me, the sooner we find that sword, the sooner we save the world and destroy Genity." She stayed silent and the others began to look at the ground. Finally Trowa stood up, then Marron, and finally Tomohoma. "YAY!" She shouted.  
  
Genity was sitting at his thrown with his arms on the armrests and his feet resting at the floor. He had a concentrated look on his face as hundreds and hundreds of servants stood in front of him.  
  
"SHINA COME FORTH NOW!" Genity shouted, the room split down the middle for a young woman with dark green hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and rosy lips. She had an eight-glass figure with a semi-large chest and hair that ran down past kneecaps. On her she wore a black bathing suit type outfit and a long black cap and shoulder blades with a black armored skirt type thing and black boots that ran half way up to her knees and black gloves that ran up to her elbows. Her hands were on her hips and she dropped them and walked across the room and kneeled down in front of Genity.  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
"I am sending you out first. I would like you to give those four a death that heaven it's self will never forget."  
  
"Yes…" 


	10. The Light of an Angels Wings

Chapter 10 The Light of an Angels Wing's. The day had just come over the hills. The bright rays from the sun came over the hills like a million rays of fire striking the Earth. The forest's canopy slowly gained light on it. Peace was over every piece of land, but on the edge of the forest Katie had been starring at the sunrise in silence. Her arms were at her side and her feet were attached to the ground, well her head stayed to the sky, not moving just concentrating. The sun's light slowly rose on her being, it hit her eyes, and her pupils began to shrink. "Today." she said whispering softly "Today we start and today we never look back." She turned her head slowly and looked back at the cabin that looked like a toy from her distance. She smirked to herself and then looked down at the ground. The ground had been ruffled up, new dirt had been placed where not even a sprout of grass had grow yet. But on the end of one side had a small wooden cross, made out of two sticks and a string wrapped around it like the beginning of a god's eye. She smiled to herself and a tear filled her eye, but she repressed the tear before it could even leave "Leon I'm sorry he had to hurt you. If only I had jumped in the way. It would of stopped everything." She whispered. She looked back at the sky. "Today. I will not back down from my fears." She slowly turned around and starred at the house. She couldn't believe that everything had to of happen and now it was going to get a whole lot harder. And she had no doubt in her mind that it would.  
  
Marron stood in the living room hunched over one of the couches. He had been looking at one item at a time, examining it, and then placing it in a bag. Beside him he had a purple hard covered book, a wrinkled piece of paper, and a compass. He picked up the purple book in his hands and flipped it onto the back of it to analyze it, followed by placing it in a brown animal skinned bag with two arm straps. Tomohoma slowly walked into the room through the hallway. He was checking off things with his hand, placing one finger out at a time. "Ok lets see tents, blankets, food, and money." He listed well flicking one finger out at a time. "What else." He placed his hands down at his side and looked around the room. "We don't need anything else, except for our weapons. And I know everybody will bring those. Maybe you should relax." "Yeah I know." He walked over the couch and plopped himself down and rest his arms on the back of it. "But all you've been trying to figure out for the past ten years is that damn legend, it's finally happening and from what I've heard we need to be ready." He looked at Marron and he went quiet. "We will be fine. We don't need much, if we need anything else I'm sure towns will be nearby and we have money." Tomohoma sighed "I hope your right." Katie opened the door. Slowly walking in; her sword attached to her side and a red shirt and jeans. "Katie, your back." "Yeap," She walked over to the couch and plopped herself down next to Tomohoma and took one long sigh. Tomohoma just starred at her, she had been in a concentrated state well looking down at the floor and staying completely silent. "You ok?" She looked back up at him and she moved her hands down to her knees. "Oh, yeah I'm great. I went to go visit Leon's grave and I wanted to see the sunrise before we left. Besides I was ready when I got up this morning." He looked at her for a second. "You sure you're ready?" "Yeah, All I need is my sword, my cloths, and some food. Not to mention you guys. Why do you ask?" He put his elbows on his knees and rest his hands on them. "What are you bringing for supplies? Hmm?." She looked at him and put her hand to her chin. "Well isn't Marron carrying all his magic stuff and your carrying the planet mars? With how worried you are you might even be caring the world's supply of food." She pointed at a huge backpack in the corner. Marron laughed but kept it to himself well he packed an item after the next. Tomohoma looked at it and then looked down at his feet, he moved them around in frustration as his cheeks flared up with red. "So I'm more prepared then you are. At least I'm actually thinking about what might happen." She kept laughing to herself. "Oh and what do you have in there exactly?" He began to yell at her furiously "It just so happens I'm caring everything will need!" He was leaning over her just a few inches from her face. She blinked and began to push his head back. "Whoa, back up there. I never said there was anything wrong with it." He leaned over again. "Then what the hell were you saying?!" She had begun to get scared to answer because the expression across Tomohoma's face. "I'm only saying that you worry too much. I mean I don't see why you have to be so cautious. It's not like were going to be able to drop off are stuff and come back and find it later. This is England were talking about, you know somebody's going to take it. Besides Trowa and I didn't carry everything on Cleo's back for six months, we pretty much picked up stuff where ever we could." His eye began to twitch. "Why don't you calm down and relax I mean I would if I were you, your about to have a heart attack." He took one last look at her and sat down and crossed his arms and legs. "So I'm more cautious. I don't care I'll survive." Katie giggle under her breath but made sure Tomohoma couldn't hear it. 'Funny Trowa and I survived for how long on just water, food, and gold?' The thought broke in her head when the back door opened. They all lifted their heads in the direction of the noise. Trowa slowly walked through the doorway and looked at all of them. He had a dirt smudge on his face but nothing more as he took his right elbow and wiped it across his head. "You guys ready to go? Cleo's ready." Katie shook her head at him. "Wait you guys are just going to say come on lets go we have to go now?" Tomohoma yelled standing up. Katie stood up and looked back at him as she walked to the door. "You've never been on a road trip have you." "No I haven't! Is that such a big deal?!" "Well then follow us and throw everything off except for your bow and arrows and some food and tents oh, and maybe some dishes." Marron walked over to the door and out the house following Katie. "Hey wait for me!" He yelled, he began to run to the pile on the floor. He threw everything else out of the bag except for what she told him to bring and put the backpack on.  
  
Katie stood out in front of Cleo, her arms at her side along with her sword. She took one last look at the beautiful scene around her and smiled softly, then the wind began to blow at her side and her hair flew in the wind. She took her right arm and put some of her hair behind her ear. Trowa walked up behind her. "I'm more ready for this then I'm ever going to be." He looked at her for a few seconds, she turned back at him and smiled. Trowa smiled at her as well. He was happy that she was happy even though on the inside he wouldn't admit it. Marron walked through the wooden door slowly and looked at them standing close to each other. 'Those two have something going on between them. I don't think either of them are realizing it.' He thought, Trowa looked at him and smiled. "So how long is the trail to the mountain? Either way I think she's excited." Marron's eyes stood up and he starred at them. "Well," Tomohoma walked outside and went by them. His backpack was filled but not as full as it had been. Marron took off his backpack, first from the right shoulder and then the left and he lowered it down to the ground and opened it up. He then dug his head slowly around and pulled out a few wrinkled pieces of paper. He kneeled down to the ground and put his hands on each end of the paper and pulled it out until it was flat. "We are currently here." He pointed at the map and looked at all of them. "According to what we must travel through several areas, through several places before reaching The Crystal Islands. The only way to get to the dock that is closest to the island is by first traveling through the Lipio Mountains, from there we are good for a while, we then hit the Verella Forest. After that there's an even longer journey I'll tell you another day. But if I'm correct this all leads us to the dock, because right in the middle of the ocean is the island. Everyone who's ever gone has never returned but it's a risk we must take if we want to find the sword." "How come they've never returned?" Marron looked at Katie well her arms were crossed together. "I don't know." Shacking his head at her. "Well, will just be cautious and prepared when that happens." Trowa said. They listened to every word carefully, staring at the paper. Katie looked up at Marron looked him directly in the eyes. "Marron!" He looked up at her "How far is the Lipio Mountains." Marron pointed behind him. "About twenty-eight miles that way." She looked at him then smiled and got up slowly. "Great, I'm taking the reins." She went onto Cleo's back, Trowa walked over to her and she helped him on. "We can all fit on her." "But wouldn't it be strenuous. I mean I know a place around here where there are tons of wild horses but it wont be for a while." Marron said. She grabbed the reins and turned Cleo's body from and made her slowly walk around. "No, that's ok she can handle it, I know it." She lowered down a hand to help on Marron he blinked at it and looked back at the house for one last time. 'All those years ago. And I plan to never return. Funny how much things can feel empty even before there gone.' He then turned back around and grabbed Katie's hand and got on Cleo's back Trowa grabbed Tomohoma with his left hand and helped him on. She grabbed Cleo's reins and turned Cleo's head in the direction that Marron pointed. "Say good bye everybody, because once we leave we are never returning." She starred at all of them, but turned her head back in the direction of Cleo's head. "YEAY!" She yelled. Cleo began to gallop as fast as she could. 'Today we leave.' Leon began to appear in front of his house. He had been a figure that could just be seen through, but a full figure was surely there. "And I will stay here." He said as his hands were at his side "My soul remains but I'm sorry I can't join you Marron." The wind began to blow side ways again and his hair began to flow. He put his right hand close to his chest. "Take care. My friend." He then turned around slowly and disappeared.  
  
Swirls of pink, purple, blue, and green swayed around the clouds. Clouds far above the ground, ones that the Earth it's self will never see. Out in the middle of the clouds a girl kneeled down. She had extremely long black hair all brought up in a ponytail with a red hair tie, with bangs the flowed down at the side of his face, red rosey lips, fair colored but smooth skin, she had a fairly decent chest with a well shaped body. She was kneeled down with her foot on the ground and her left knee on it as well, her right hand holding the handle of a sword that was stabbed into the ground. It had been a samurai sword with a long blade that curved at the tip, and the handle was long and black with a material on it, and the cross-guard was a black shiny metal that laid wide at the blades shoulders. She wore a cloak that was tied at the waste with a red bow and it had a red strip running around her neck line, down the insides of the cloak, trimming the bottom and then connecting there. "You wanted to see me my lord," she said with a calm voice. Silence came upon her until a smooth calm voice interrupted the silence. "I fear the four cannot do a quest so great by themselves. I ask you to please help them." Her head looked up with shocked eyes. "But sir. Forgive me for asking, but why me?" "The strength of a warrior and the softness of an angel will help them succeed. They cannot do this mission alone. You know that, we all know that, they will be destroyed easily by Genity if they are not helped. I want you to go with them. I don't think they've realized the strength this man has." She lowered her head again and shut her eyes. "Yes sir." "These four are the fate of the universe, if they fail, the universe fails. I trust them to try their best, but I'm afraid it's not enough. Valerie I need you to go and help them." She kept her head down and listened closely to her instructions as closely as possible while being silent.  
  
Katie looked up at the canopy of a forest. She began to squint her eyes as the light hurt her eyes. She put her hand on her forehead to create shade over her eyes. She began to stare at the green silk like leaves that filled the top. "The sun is getting pretty high," she turned back to look at Trowa, Tomohoma, and Marron who were sitting on Cleo beside her. "Yeah and I'm getting hungry." Tomohoma said "You want to stop for lunch?" They all looked at each other for a bit and Trowa looked down at his stomach. "Yeah why not. We've been going for hours. We should have a break." Katie jumped right off of Cleo and landed on her feet. Soon all of three of them followed, but immediately she began to build a pile of wood. She looked back up at them as soon as she got a stick in her hands. "Well are you guys going to help?" she smiled "I can't do this alone you know." "Yeah" Trowa picked some wood and began to put it into a pile as well. Then followed by Tomohoma, and Marron got out the ingredients for the food. It took them about fifteen minutes, but Katie and Trowa were able to collect enough wood from just the ground, Marron lit the fire with a spell, and Tomohoma was able to catch some fish by a near by lake. They sat close together as they cooked the fish, the smell increasing by the second as it filled their noses with a smell like no other. "That smells great!" Katie stated as she drooled over the fire. Marron sat on one side of the fire well Trowa and Tomohoma both had there legs crunched up by there chest, Katie kneeling right next to them with her elbows rested each on there shoulders. Trowa looked at her and smiled. "It's done." Marron said well poking at it and so he lifted it off the fire, he placed it down on a plate and sliced it into four parts and put each piece on a plate. "Alright," She grabbed the plate and grabbed a fork with her other hand and began to push it down into the fish. Just before eating it she stopped and looked over at the bushes. Her instincts were bothering her she felt as if someone had been watching her. "Something." she whispered. "Something's there." The other three weren't listening, they were busy talking and enjoying their meals to even notice. As for Katie she kept watching, but then a bird flew right out of the bushes and away. Katie turned back her head to her food and ate again. 'I guess it was just that bird.' Everything was peaceful for all of them until finally she looked back at the bush with a half piece of fish in her mouth and became shocked. "Everybody look out!" She yelled and jumped as a thick purple beam went straight for them. The beam hit right into the fire and created a huge explosion that went out as a sphere and sent everything on the outer part of it flying. The sphere became huge and wouldn't stop growing everything that had been in it way was being pushed out by the ball. Marron, Tomohoma, and Trowa were thrown several feet and soon were caught as it kept pushing them further and further. Katie landed on her feet with her back away from the scene. Cleo ran up right beside her with fear, but Katie was too busy to notice the scene around her. She looked straight back, the purple ball growing, still coming for her with no bounds or ends. Creating a force like no other not allowing anything to get in. She looked back at Cleo and she jumped on her back "Go Cleo go!" 'What the hell is this thing. IT NEVER ENDS!' Marron looked at the ball with wounds all over his face. He was getting pounded into several things at once. 'I must.' He became completely focused as his body was squashed, but he slowly put his hands up to it and rested his palms right on it. His hands began to glow blue as he muttered something to himself softly and finally screamed. "Oppose all magic that is in my way!" The screams filled the air and the ball finally stop growing. All three of them stopped and fell to the ground on their backs with massive wounds. Cleo came to a sudden halt, Katie had been on the opposite side of them so she wasn't sure where they were exactly. She starred at it making sure it wouldn't grow again. "It stopped. But is it stopped for good?" She whispered, about a minute had passed and she slowly went over to it, leaned, and poked at it a few times. "This material is weird, it's as hard as steel, but somewhat see through." It budged moving in, and Cleo stepped a few feet back. Katie grabbed her reins tightly and tried for her to calm down "Cleo I know you're scared. I am to but this is no time to show it." The ball became smaller and smaller more rapidly by the second. Trowa, Tomohoma, and Marron stood up ready to go limp at any moment. Marron had his right arm clear across his body holding his left arm hunched over on his left side with scratches and bruises all over him. He looked relieved at the ball getting smaller and smaller and smaller. "Destroy the evil that has been made!" He shouted. The ball went down to the size of a marble, went in flames, and disappeared. Katie looked at all three of them. Marron and Katie looked at where the ball had been and began to walk over to it. A huge circular crater was made in the Earth from where the ball had touched and left it's mark. "Come on Cleo!" she forcefully stated. Cleo rode off quickly galloping. She slid down the side of a crater without expecting it. She screamed and grabbed onto the reins and held her back. She then moved around her head and looked at the scene. She was in the middle of a crater that at least was a five hundred feet in radius. "Whoa. That ball created this." She became quiet until a thought struck her. "Oh my god!" She rode up the other side of the crater "Trowa! Marron! Tomohoma! Can you hear me!" She yelled. "Were over here." She turned her head in the direction of the noise. All three of them were standing up. Battle wounds and gashes covered their backside and scratches covered their front sides. She jumped off of Cleo and ran towards them examining them closely for wounds "Trowa, Marron, Tomohoma." she whispered "Who. Who could of done this," she turned her head. When finally she moved her eyes in a direction. "AH!" An arrow went straight for her body. She rolled out of the way and pivoted her right foot well hitting the ground and smashed her left foot into it. She took out her sword and her guard went up. There, right next to her landed an arrow that was completely made of ice. The arrow began to crack down the middle and broke like glass. The frozen water surrounding the area. "Damn it, so close!" All four of them watched as a figured jumped out of the bushes. Katie stepped back as the figure came into focus. She stood in front of all of them. She had been the woman that had been talking to Genity. She stood straight up and put her hand on her hip as her cape swayed in the sunlight. "Who the hell might you be?" Katie yelled "And why did you send that damn ball!" Trowa yelled well weak. "Oh. I'm just one of Genity's helpers. My name is Shina I will be the one who kills you. Now bow down and except your fate because you must die" She said sassy like. "Sorry lady, but I don't want to break it to you. One slip and your history so I really wouldn't get in our way. Because right now I'm more pissed then I've been in a long time." Tomohoma yelled. "Oh believe me sexy, you wont even have a future when I'm done." "Sexy? You think he's sexy?!" Katie yelled "HEY!" "Hehe," she put her hand behind her head and began to nervously laugh "Just kidding." "Either way I'd prepare all the defenses you have because you are about to be murdered. Just don't forget to tell them it was me when your in heaven." She put her hand her hip "I really do hate it when I don't get the recognition I deserve." Marron looked at her with a shocking calm look "Ice pillars!" She screamed They all starred down as the ground as it began to shack under them softly. Each of them knew it wasn't something good and tried to move but had little time to react as huge ice spikes came up under their feet. All of them looked down at the tormenting site and tried to jump. Katie, Marron, and Tomohoma made it out, but Trowa had been caught between several of them like a prison. The three of them rolled around the ground and then were able to grab their stance and get up. The two young men turned their heads in the direction of a scream of pain. They suddenly were shocked as they noticed it had been Katie doing the screaming. "My. My. My arm!" She starred at it in shock. One of the pillars had gone right through her arm and blood rushed down and dripped off her fingertips like small streams. "It.. It was one of those pillars. It slashed right through my arm without hesitation!" Marron lowered down to the injured solider and looked at it. Katie looked up at her pain and saw Trowa caught. "Oh my god! Trowa!" Shina stood in front of all of them and laughed. "Looks like you under estimated the power I have. As by now you've figured out that my main source of power is ice, but my second that just happens to be poisons and acids." "What?!" Katie looked at her arm as it began to glow a bright purple color and finally began to burn with agony. She began to yell with absolutely no control. "Ahhhhh stop it that's like fire! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Shina began to laugh again. "And I control how much it burns and for how long! Don't you just love the things you can do with magic!" "Ahhhh then why don't you just make me pass out you bitch?!" Trowa watched in the prison near by holding a pillar with each of his hands like prison bars 'If I could only do something!' he thought well grinding his teeth and getting upset. "Hmm, let me think about that. Oh wait no it's more fun just to watch you suffer!" Her eyes began to flash red again and Katie screamed and she froze completely. "Stop it! Your killing her!" Tomohoma yelled. "Exactly the point." The pain began to grow stronger and heaver in Katie's arm. Tomohoma squeezed his fist at her screams. "Stop it!" He grabbed his bow from the ground that had landed when the ball stopped growing. He picked it up, picked up the closest arrow and rested it on the bow and before he could even aim it he fired. Shina became shocked as she jumped back and it landed where she was standing. Immediately Shina broke her concentration and Katie's pain disappeared. She fell to her side and pant heavy with her eyes shut. Shina looked at the arrow for a few seconds. "You brat! I was thinking about sparing your pathetic life but now it's going straight to hell." Katie opened her eyes again and stood up slowly, very slowly and looked at her in the eyes well trying to keep herself awake well the blood poured like a stream. "You have to beat all of us you witch." Her voice sounded weak but determined "And I swear I won't let that happen!" "You barely even have an arm you idiot! I mine as well finish you off!" Then a thought finally struck her mind. "Or I could just toy with you for a little longer." She pointed in Trowa's direction and Trowa's eyes went up in complete shock. "Huh?" All four of them began to panic. "Leave him out of this!" Katie screamed and Shina raised her arm. Trowa tried to jump from the frozen slippery water, but found he couldn't. "Trowa you have to jump!" "I. I can't it's too slipp-" His voice was broken off as an icicle shot right up under him and shot through the right part of his chest and shot him straight up in the air. His arms and legs shot straight out as the icicle kept growing. Blood poured out of his mouth and splattered below him and blood rushed from the horrifying wound that was now placed upon him. His arms and legs went completely limp, and his eyes slowly shut as he hung from there. Blood continued from his mouth and chest like a stream of blood that looked as if it would never end. Katie's eyes went up in complete shock as she gasped. "T. T. Trowa!" She screamed "Trowa! Trowa! No! Trowa!" A tear crystallized in her eye and finally fell down her face and off her cheek in the gentle breeze as Katie ran for the pillars. Marron looked at Shina with full of anger and hatred. "YOU BITCH!" Shina just smiled and moved her eyes to Tomohoma who was grasping his bow tightly, standing there with his eye's shut, ready to cry but holding all his tears back. It was obvious to anyone that they were all ready to go for her neck. She smiled at the thought with complete happiness, moving her eyes around to each person. "If your going to fire then I wou-" Her voice cut off when out of no where out as one of them ran up and POW! A fist landed directly in the middle of her face. Shina flinched at the pain and put her hands over her mouth with her eyes clamped shut. "That was for Trowa!" She squeezed her eyes at the pain and then slowly opened them. There standing in front of her was Katie with a limp arm, her fist up, and an aggressive look across her face. "Argg.. You stupid slut!" "I still have one good arm Shina." She began to charge at her with full force. "And believe me when you hurt Trowa I'm not afraid to use it!" She punched her right across the head before she could flinch. Shina landed on her side and put her right hand up immediately. There in her hand an ice arrow appeared and before Katie could even tell what it was it fired right for her. The arrow ripped through the air, nothing stopping it's path, until another arrow going another angle smacked right into it. The young swordsmen starred at it in shock. The ice arrow broke in hundreds of pieces all over the ground, and the arrow that had hit it landed in front of Katie's feet. "Who do you possibly think you are?." They both looked at the arrow that had crashed in the ground and turned their heads. "Tomohoma!" Katie yelled, he was standing a few feet away from them. He had his hand holding the string of his bow back as he aimed directly at the iced witch. "Move and I fire!" "Fire and watch what I do." Tomohoma became hesitant at the comment. He wasn't exactly sure if she was bluffing or not. Katie looked back and forth at the two as Tomohoma stayed still. She blinked a few times and looked right at Tomohoma. "Tomohoma! What are you doing fire!" He didn't want to listen but he knew he had to. He released the arrow aiming for Shina. The arrow ripped through the air like fire. Faster and faster it got to her, each millisecond making it closer and closer, until it finally it came just a foot away from her and it stopped. Shina was now leaning on her left arm with her right arm stretched out in front of her and a purple shield protecting her. Katie gasped well starring at her. "No way! That can't be possible!" Tomohoma starred in shock. The arrow stayed there in mid air hitting the defense shield at full force. She then got up to her feet and starred at the arrow in front of her. Right away she grabbed it with her right arm and began to giggle to herself as she flung her arm way back and then flung it forward releasing the arrow and top speed. "Tomohoma move!" Katie yelled. Tomohoma was just frozen in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His body locked into place, he was completely paralyzed. It came screaming at it him until out of no where a blue energy blast flung and knocked the arrow into a far distance. "Marron!" Tomohoma said. Marron smirked with his hands in a praying motion with his two index fingers point straight and his legs seperated. Shina starred at all of them with hatred. "God, can you idiots be anymore annoying!" Katie just looked at her and screamed as loud as she could. "And you think your not you stupid slut!" Katie was furious and it was obvious to all of them. All four of them starred at her with hatred for a second or two ready to kill her. The hated state was soon ended as their ears lifted to a sound. They all turned their heads to Trowa that was hanging on the pillars. He was coughing terribly, barely even alive, holding on to every ounce of his strength. "Trowa. he's alive!" she whispered "Trowa hold on!" Tomohoma yelled. "How can that damn boy still be alive?!" Shina yelled, Katie looked at him and began to run up to the ice pillars but found her arm taken hold of. "AH Marron stop it that's not funny!" She said with her wounded arm being held with intense pain. "What are you doing?" Marron whispered. "What's it look like? I'm not going to leave him there well he's in pain." She said full of anger. "You can't do that, your to injured, you shouldn't even be fighting." She kept grinding her teeth in pain. "And I don't care now let me go!" Shina looked at the injured boy and smirked. "Well I guess I'm going to have to kill him a different way." Everybody starred at Shina with shock. "He's too unconscious to even feel the poison." She bent her knees and put her hands parallel to each other. Another purple filled her hands. "So I guess I have to kill him another way." Katie looked at her and then back at Shina. "Leave him alone!" she let go of Marron's grasp and ran for Shina at full charge. "I'll kill yo-" Her voice was knocked off when her whole body ran into a shield that had suddenly appeared and sent her flying back. "AHHH" She landed on her back just a few feet away from Tomohoma and looked up with even more pain. Shina laughed as the energy ball in her hands became brighter and brighter and brighter. 'Damn it I can't even get close to her.' Katie thought. "Say goodbye to your friend!" She released the energy ball from her hands. Katie starred up in shock as she leaned on her arms. "Trowa!" The ball went roaring through the air with nothing stopping it at all. All three of them watched in horror with the word 'Please no' repeating through Katie's head. She jumped on to her feet and jumped into the air. "Trowa!" she screamed as she jumped over the pillar. The ball of energy collided with her injured arm as she was able to grab Trowa with her other arm. The pain ripped through her head at miles a minute. Her thoughts screaming in terror, the pain went racing through her flesh. She completed her jump and landed on the other side of the pillars. Tomohoma and Marron ran over. Katie was lying on her stomach with Trowa right next to her lying on his side. She was breathing crazy and had sweat running down her face. Tomohoma ran over to her and went down to his knees and right next to her. He looked at her and the pool of blood began to surround his knees. Marron ran up right next to her and kneeled down in the sea of blood. He grabbed part of his cloak and ripped a portion of it off and tied it around her arm. "Marron you didn't have to do that." They both looked at her. She was barely awake, she didn't even have her eyes open and she was mumbling slowly. They both looked at her in shock. "Well except it as a gift for now." Tomohoma said as he tended to her and Marron tended to Trowa. "Is he ok?" Katie mumbled they both stopped and looked at the half dead Trowa. "Well is he ok?" Marron looked at her closely at her sweat dropped face. "He'll be ok." She smiled weakly and finally rested her head and slipped into an unconscious. They both looked at her, Tomohoma became furious and turned to see Shina. "Hey don't even look at me, she's the one who got in the way." Shina stated. Marron looked over his shoulder with his eyes squinting. "You bi-" "You bitch!" Tomohoma's voice was cut off by Marron as he turned around. His arms swung together in an X and then swooshed a part. Right out of his arms a phoenix appeared and flew straight at Shina. She soon looked at it in shock and jumped out of the way to dodge it. Tomohoma then grabbed an arrow and shot at her as quick as he could. The arrow when ripping through the air as Shina's back was turned and hit her right shoulder. "AHHH" she landed on her stomach again and looked at the arrow and cringed at the pain. "We got her!" Marron shouted. They ran over to her as she cringed at the pain terribly and grabbed the arrow out of her shoulder. Tomohoma grabbed another arrow and placed it on the bow and aimed it right at her. "Don't try anything tricky or I fire." They looked at the wound on her back and watched her carefully. 'she's not going anywhere with that wound' Tomohoma thought. She looked back slowly at them and then looked down and smirked with quivered lips. "What possibly makes you think you got me." Tomohoma held back the string of his bow even more and grew an even hateful look. "I'm now two seconds away from doing this you whore so shut up!" She went from a smirk to a laugh. They had both been completely confused until she turned around quickly and hail shot out of her hand blinding them both. Tomohoma fired his arrow without control, but he found himself dropping his bow and covering his eyes from the hail. Marron looked up trying to get a better view of what had happened and blinked. He looked at the scene in front of him carefully and soon lowered his arms. "Where is she." Tomohoma looked up in shock gasping. "Where'd she go." They looked around the area for a few seconds. Looking over their shoulders, looking in front of them, looking near, and far, no where, she was no where. "Men are so stupid." They looked over in the direction of the noise as Shina was holding Trowa with her arm across his chest, kneeling down, and starring at them with a hated look. "Let him g-" "Silence!" Shina's voice shouted out. She lifted out the arm that was holding Trowa as her injured one was completely limp at her side. Right out of her hand a sharp piece of sharpened glass like ice formed. She grabbed it soon after before if fell and held the sharp end right on Trowa's adams apple. "One move and your friend is gone." They both froze in fear. She then began to laugh, "It's funny when sacrificing another life stops your enemy." She put her face close to Trowa's face. "Oh trust me I wont kill him, if you do what I say. He's too cute to possibly hurt. But then again there are other fish in the sea so it wont be that much of a loose." She smirked to herself. "What are we going to do?" Marron whispered and Tomohoma heard. Shina began to laugh. "Marron, I don't know." "It's funny how the tables can turn so suddenly." Shina laughed. They felt completely helpless, one slit on the throat and Trowa was gone. Not to mention Katie was completely knocked out and she could turn around and do the exact same thing. Marron and Tomohoma looked helplessly. "Now, I want you to bring me the map and the pieces of the legend to The Moon Light Sword." Now Marron didn't know what to do. "You can't be serious!" "Hey, it's your friends life or the fate of the world. Hard decision isn't it." He thought for a second. He tried to think of the consequences of both sides trying his best to think of what to do. "I. I. Argg.." He looked at her direction. "I don't have all day you know. Come on I have to get my nails done tonight." She held the dagger like object right at his throught. "Have it your way say good bye to your frie-" Her voice cut off as a small white ball slapped her in the head. She fell backwards causing her to let go of Trowa, both of them starred in shock. The ball landed near her feet and she starred at it in curiosity, but suddenly the thing exploded in a thousand flames of fire. Marron and Tomohoma were hurled back as a burst of wind pushed them into the ground. "What is that thing!" Tomohoma yelled over the huge noise. "I don't know!" They both starred in complete fear knowing that Katie and Trowa were in there. But the blast cleared away and soon the whole area was destroyed and a purple ball of light was right next to the start of the explosion. Right inside of it was Shina, she was extremely weak, and ready to pass out. Blood had dripped from different portions of her body and she was wounded badly. But as for Katie and Trowa, there was nothing. Both of them became shocked as they ran over to where the explosion happened. "Please don't tell me there bodies were blown to pieces!" Tomohoma yelled panicing. They ran over to a pile of wood made from the explosion from trees that had fallen from the explosion. They lifted each one off at a time, and throwing it beside them. Each splinter they got, they ignore; each cut they got from the branches they ignored. Shina starred at them and wondered why they were wasting their time. She had experienced the weak part of the blast and now could barely stand up. "You shouldn't worry there with me." All three of them looked over in the direction of a smooth voice. An immense light stood out and it's shadows gave the shape of a figure, but it was obvious of one thing, she had Katie and Trowa. One over her shoulders, the other being held limp in her arms. She began to lay them down gently on their backs next to each other. There battered bodies ready to give out at any moment. "Who are you?!" Shina said grinding her teeth. "Why should you know, your not going to live through this day anyway." She stepped out of the light. She had pale skin, black hair that went up into a pony tail with long black colored bangs, and black eyes with a long cloak that ran down to her feet. She stood there with her sword at her side and her arms at her side just starring at her. "Who are you?" Marron asked. She smirked and lowered her head a bit and closed her eyes. She then tilt her head to the side and looked Marron square in the eye. "Just a light of hope." She began to jump, as she grabbed the handle of her sword with her right hand she jumped far into the air and as she came down she put the samurai sword above her head with both her hands grabbing the other half of the handle with her right and brought it down at full force. Shina waved her hand in the air and the same dagger ice scile that was going to kill Trowa appeared. She put it in front of her quickly and the sword the mysterious fighter was holding smacked against it. A burst of light sprung out of the point where the friction was placed. The bright day around them soon looked dark as the light burst off everybody's face. Shina and the soilder looked at each other in fury. 'When the hell did they get reinforcements?!' Shina thought. They soon jumped back and looked at each other in complete hate. The mysterious girl looked back at the boys as she landed on the ground. "I almost forgot!" she yelled. She then tossed something. "A gift from heaven!" Flying through the air a bright ball of white energy shined like a star. "What is that!" Tomohoma yelled. It hurled through the air until it hit Katie and Trowa and soon disappeared, but their bodies began to glow like a million fires. There body's emulating a light that almost nobody could look at. "What is that thing." Shina said with her arm over her face. The mysterious woman had no problem, she had been looking right at it with a smile the whole time, her arms not at all showing that it was too bright. The mysterious woman just looked at it and smirked and kept her eyes on it like a hawk, but finally looked back at Shina and kept her back completely to the site. "It's gods blessing. There being healed from the wounds you created you beast. And now you'll have the same scars!" She took the sword that was in her right hand, arched the sword back and threw it forward at Shina. Shina flinched and jumped and tried to move as fast as she could and then found metal scratching her left side of her stomach. She fell on the ground like a ton of weights. The mysterious solider walked over to her slowly grabbed her sword and held it above her with her arm. "And now you shall pay for your crimes!" she yelled as she threw her arm down. Shina looked up at the flinging sword and suddenly disappeared into thin air. The mysterious solider pulled back her sword before it hit the ground. She stayed calm and moved her head around. "That's just like you." She smirked and lowered her head down. "You are a coward to run away and go back to your so called master." She then remembered what had happened and turned around to look at Marron and Tomohoma who were looking at the area. Marron walked over to Katie and Trowa who were still unconscious. He stopped and lowered down to tend to them, but his eyes soon rested on the woman. "Who. Who are you?" She turned around and looked at Marron right into the eyes. "I've been asked to join your mission." She said very calmly. "Who sent you anyway?!" Tomohoma walked out from behind the ice pillar with an arrow in his left hand and a his bow in his right hand well his arms rested at his side. "Trust me I will attack if you do not say anything." "Will that be wise?" "I don't know.. Depends who you are. For all I know your working for Genity and you were trying to get us to trust you." "Calm down! This woman saved our lives, why are you being so mean?" Marron said. Tomohoma became upset and his eye brows lowered slowly. "Paranoid. Very paranoid. Considering Trowa and Katie almost lost their lives!" "Personally I don't blame you Tomohoma." She said as the both of them starred at her. ".How did you know my name?" She smiled and closed her eyes. A wave of gold began from the ground and whirled around her. Gold glitter like waves that shined like the stars. It waved up to the branches in a spiral and soon became a ball of gold light. The ball fell soon after and disappeared into nothing. The woman stood there in front of them with giant white wings and a gold tiara that was detailed with green painted of leaves attached to her forehead. She opened her eyes up and looked at Marron in the eyes. "My name is Valerie, I am the leader of the angels. God himself sent me to help you." Marron starred at her for several seconds but he was then distracted by a noise several feet away. "My head feels like I've had one to many drinks." Katie said as she lifted her head up slowly. She starred at the ground, well rubbing her head with her arm. She waited as her eye site came back into focus, and she gasped as her eyes slowly moved up to see Valerie in front of her. She took her right arm and shook Trowa a few times. "Hey, Trowa!" she whispered "Wake up!.. Come on man!" He moaned a few times and opened his eyes slowly. "What," he lifted his head up slowly and looked at Marron but then looked at Valerie. ". I'm dead right?" "No, but I see you two are awake." Marron said. Katie looked at Marron and then back at Valerie. "Who are you?!" She pointed at her "Are those wings! They look real!" "My name is Valerie, I'm the leader of the angels. It's an honor to meet you." Katie and Trowa went silent. "Angel?" Trowa said. "Honor?" 


End file.
